Laugh and Cry
by Kelisidina
Summary: Compilation of oneshots and drabbles; each a new piece of life that shows the magic we call love in different lights.
1. Ice Cream Yusei x Aki

Ice Cream

Aki's POV

'It's so hot.' I moaned, irritably tugging at my bangs.

Despite me wearing nothing but my black strapless dress, the heat made it so that I was sweating like a pig. My face made it look like I was blushing, and this made me a bit self-conscious.

Especially since Yusei was beside me.

He had been my first true love, in a sense. I had never told him how I felt, for fear of ruining him with my powers. And besides, he would never love me back. True, he was gentle with me, but he was gentle with everybody. One would think one was special when around him.

'I suppose.' He replied, trying to hide his heavy breathing. His blue jacket was tied at his waist, evidence that he, too, dreaded the heat.

'We should go swimming.' I suggested, trying to start a conversation.

I frowned. The heat must be getting to him, for his cheeks flushed a dark red.

'N-no.' He started. 'Maybe we should just get some ice cream.'

With that, he stood up and disappeared inside the small kitchen of his ghetto. It was interesting, how content he was with such a simple life. It seemed like forever before he came back with two cups filled with the cold, creamy substance. One was pink, the other white.

'Strawberry and vanilla.' He clarified, perhaps reading my thoughts as he handed me the pink one. 'Here.'

Tentatively, I scooped up a bit and brought it to my mouth, letting the sweet flavour spread all over my tongue. Unable to hide my delight, I smiled and giggled, much to the amusement of the handsome man beside me.

'You seem happy.'

'I've never tasted something so good before! I wasn't able to have this "ice cream" till now. Divine never introduced it to me.'

His features didn't move, but something in his eyes changed. Pity? Compassion? Sympathy? Whatever it was, he wouldn't say. So we just kept on eating, with him watching me with that mystery emotion while I relished the food he so generously provided me.

He finished quickly, setting his empty cup aside and never taking those cobalt blue eyes off of me. It was strange, how his gaze made me feel so vulnerable and flattered.

I needed to know why he was looking at me like that. It was driving me crazy. Did he find me strange for not having this type of dish before? Perhaps finding me stupid? Did he really think that low of me? My very soul grew heavier with such thoughts. I want to be a normal girl in his eyes. I want him to see me for who I am, and not what I am not. I have many shortcomings, but if he could see past that, then...

No. I can't expect so much. I love him, but he might never feel the same way, or even contemplate of having a relationship with me. Maybe I deserve it, having injured so many people and causing so much suffering.

Lost in thought, I didn't realize that I ate all of my ice cream. I licked my lips, already missing the taste. I immediately regretted, forgetting that those burning blue eyes were watching my every movement.

But how could Yusei see the real me if I was too busy being someone I'm not? I should just be me around him, why should I become another person?

'Was it good?' his deep voice asked me, making me blush even more.

'Yes, it was. Thanks a lot.'

'Would you like to taste mine?'

I turned to face him, my look questioning. Was he toying with me or something? Was he teasing me for not having this before? He had finished his not very long ago. 'Yusei, don't play games with me.'

'I'm serious. Do you want to taste mine or not?'

'Of course I do! But-'

Time stopped, the sound of my heart's increasing beating ringing in my ears. His lips covered my own, coaxing me to open my mouth, which I did after several moments. I tried to pull away, but his hands kept me in place. Then I could taste it; the sweet, corrosive taste. It was similar to the strawberry flavour I had earlier, but tasted much better.

My mind shut completely, going blank. Right at that moment, nothing existed except for him. When he ended that shared moment, I felt disappointment rush through me. I didn't want him to stop, and that very thought made me scared of myself.

I looked at him with eyes that displayed my need for him, my love for him. He in turn pressed his form upon mine, my head under his chin. It was a mutual understanding between just the two of us. I didn't feel like a seperate being from him. I felt like I was one with him, if that made any sense. There was no way to describe the feelings I experienced at that time.

'I think yours tasted better.' I said stupidly, immediately regretting it. That's it? That's all I could say? Way to go, Aki.

He roared with laughter at this, cupping my hands and making me face him. 'I love you.' he whispered, pressing his lips once more to mine.

A/N: I was eating ice cream and I was like "hey this would make a weird oneshot!" 8D Well, there you have it. Not much, but I hope you guys like it!

These are my oneshot entries for the Couple Boost. I hope you guys enjoy them. I just see no need to seperate the entries, and so I figured it was ok to make a collection after seeing author Lucarly's Life's Bittersweet Taste. I hope you don't mind that I used your format, Lucarly. Any complaints, and I'll take it down immediately.

Thanks, everyone! Read and review please!


	2. In The Rain Yusei x Aki

In The Rain

Yusei's POV

The rain couldn't have come at a worse time.

Aki and I had been planning to go for a quick stroll. We had been meaning to come back immediately, but heavy rain made that impossible. We were able to find shelter under the extension of an abandoned building's roof, but already she and I were thoroughly soaked.

'This is all your fault.' she suddenly snapped, shivering from the cold as she tried warming herself.

'This was your idea.'

'How on God's green Earth was I suppoesed to know that the weather would be this bad?!'

'You're psychic, aren't you?'

She glared at me with obvious pain in her eyes. She was trying to stare me down perhaps, but that look was that of an abandoned child's.

I knew I shouldn't have said that, but she was acting as though she was the only one who felt irritated at the situation at hand. But damn, she looked awfully hurt.

'Aki, I didn't mean to-'

'I know.' she interrupted, averting her gaze from me and looking down at the wet pavement. 'I was just being sensitive.'

This upset me. Everyday, I had tried never to hurt her. I had rescued her, given my all for her because I in fact loved her. True, I had never realized that until just lately, but feelings are feelings. If I cannot be in love _with_ her, then the most I can do is love her from afar. But if I fail to do even that, then what kind of man am I?

I studied her for a bit, watching her. She was biting her lower lip, her eyes glazing over. She was tapping her foot nervously and started nibbling on her nails. She looked like she was about to cry.

Smooth move, Yusei.

I wanted to reach out to her, hold her, utter sweet nothings in her ear. But no matter how many times I tried to make use of these seemingly petrified limbs, I couldn't do it. After all, I was Yusei Fudo, the man with the stone face. I know they all thought that way of me, but I never really cared. Perhaps it was because I always tried being strong for others. Perhaps I thought that if I remained standing, my friends would follow suit. That if I never let things get to me, no matter how tough it seemed, they would follow my example and become strong themselves. I always believed that I had to be strong for everyone.

But I can't.

Aki was now back to her old state, sad and lonely. I thought that if I could be happy, then she could be happy too. So does that mean that everything I've done for her up to this point was in vain?

'Aki..' I started, willing myself to say something. I had to offer her some piece of advice, some piece of knowledge lodged deep inside my head. Anything to get her back. Anything at all.

I won't lose. Not to _him_.

'Don't you ever miss it?'

She looked up at me, the hurt decreased, but still evident. I could see it perfectly.

'Miss what?'

'Miss him.'

'Him?'

'Divine.' I said, barely able to hide the bitterness in my voice. I really was odd; I felt such intense jealousy towards him when he escorted this rather fragile young lady out of the Fortune Cup's stadium.

Her eyes widened a bit and her lips were slightly parted. We just stood like that, staring at each other until she finally looked away. 'Of course I do.'

Several emotions filled my already envious heart; anger, envy, hurt.

Yes, I was hurt. I was hurt that she still held him dearest to her. She never said so, but I could tell. Her face would change at the mere mention of his name. But why? He used her, wanted to turn her into a monstrous killing machine for his own gains! So _he_ could control the world! So _he_ could finally find his place! So _he_ could get revenge upon all those who so eagerly opposed him in the past! All I could understand was he, he, he. Not once had he thought about _her_. She's a living, breathing person here!

'I see.' was all I could say without losing my cool. In all honesty, I wanted to grab her arms and look her in the eyes, demanding what made him so special. Demanding what he was that I was not. What he could be and what I couldn't. Why she chooses him over me.

But I cannot.

I respected Aki in her decision, realizing that even I didn't give her a place in this world when she most needed it. But I love her. Isn't that enough?

'I don't regret leaving him, though.' she continued, looking back at me and smiling her innocent smile.

This surprised me. She didn't? More incompetence from me, I suppose; assuming I knew her emotions, her heart. 'How come?'

'Because I'm happy now.' she said as she uncrossed her arms and turned her whole body towards me. 'I'm happy with _you_. More than I could ever be with him.'

Maybe I was so overcome by emotion that I did what I did. Maybe I was being an idiot. But whatever it was, I don't regret holding her, kissing her.

She stiffened at first, but eventually wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't let go, didn't want to let go. It was as if I was trying to melt with her, so that we would become one and never part. To become her, and for her to become me. Would she like that? Would it make her happy?

The need for air forced me to break the kiss, and I blushed as I realized what I had done. I looked down at her, hoping to the heavens above that she wasn't agree with me.

'I'm in love with you, Yusei.' she said with that smile of hers, the fresh sunshine reflected in her eyes.

But it was so like Aki to be even more beautiful than the sun.

A/N: This was a bit random, but I'm sure not as random as the ice cream one. 8D Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, Yusei's POV was a challenge for me. ^_^

Thanks to everyone~

Read and review please~


	3. The Short One Yusei x Aki

The Short One

Yusei's POV

'Stop tossing and turning.' Aki, my wife, grumbled.

It was 1:00 am, and I couldn't sleep. A while back, perhaps an hour or so, I had intended to drink a warm cup of milk. It was actually my favorite beverage, despite being a man of twenty-two years of age. Instead, I had gulped down a steaming heap of coffee. It definitely wasn't my fault. I just opened the fridge, took a random cup, heated it, and drank it. How could I have known that it wasn't what I had expected? It was already routinary for me, excuse me if I didn't know that someone shoved my caffeine in the fridge instead of the usual.

'Sorry, sweetheart.' I muttered in response. But still, I continued to wriggle under the duvet.

'Do I need to punch you for real this time?' she asked bitterly, turning to her side towards me. I hated it when she did that. Well, secretly I liked it. From this angle, I could see her whole form, and if I wanted to, peek down her cleavage. True, I've seen every part of her by now, but it still felt like I had just met her. That rather skimpy, pink and black lacy nightgown wasn't helping much either. The straps fell down, loosening the chest area.

Involuntarily, my mouth hung open.

Swallowed.

Licked my lips.

'Stop that, Yusei.'

'Sorry.'

'I think that junk you just ingested didn't just jumpstart your brain.' she frowned. 'Can it raise testosterone level?'

'Wanna find out?'

She blushed, seething with anger and humiliation. Ever since we slept together, I've been shooting green jokes in her direction. I didn't know why I did it, I just did. I asked Jack if the same thing happened to him after his first time, but his answer was a definite, "No.". The cool part was that she would often counter with her own insult. What happens when you poke a snail? It either dies or cowers in fear. What happens when you poke a woman? They poke right back.

'Gee, I don't know about that, short bus.'

'Ouch. A direct hit on my manliness. I'm trembling with emotion. You sure? Cause it would seem like you're really into short buses, cause-'

I laughed as she squealed in girlish shame, hitting me with a pillow and burying her head in it. Some call me a psycho for thinking so, but Aki's really cute when she's mad. I rubbed my hand up and down her spine, silently reminding myself that she was real, and that I was just a lucky bastard to have her fall for me. I continued for a long time, listening to her steady breathing. When I was sure that she was no longer frustrated with me, I crept closer to her, kissing her shoulder once I had covered my desired distance.

She finally brought her face up, turning it to face me. She smiled, and I returned the gesture. I could feel her back relaxing, her eyelids closing slightly. For the past few days, she was overworking herself. Perhaps she thought she had to be punished for her miscarriage. Truthfully, it was partly my fault. I wasn't home very often, I more or less discarded the child and her. Whenever she would start topics like "What gender do you think it'll be?" or "What names can you think of?", I would dismiss it and excuse myself from the table. I didn't realize that she was carrying a living, breathing baby. I was being irresponsible.

'Do you forgive me?' I asked, the hand comforting her traveling to rest on her abdomen.

'It wasn't your fault.'

'Yes, it was. I should have been there for you. I didn't take you as my priority.' It was hard for me to confess, because I was hurting myself and her in the process.

'I know.' she choked. 'It's alright, though. I knew you wouldn't have enough time for me when I became your wife. A lot of foreigners want to duel you, the new King, so it's fine. It's your job and your dream. It's just part of the package.'

'I'm sorry.' I held her tightly, burying my head in the hollow of her neck. I felt her hands cup my face, keeping me in place. She was so understanding, so agonizingly perfect. I really was a lucky bastard, scoring a woman like her. But I loved her with all my heart, I had to show it. 'I'll make time for you. I won't be so busy anymore. We'll do things together, I'll take you to the Stadium with me. I love you, I'm so sorry.'

'Yusei...'

I raised my head and kissed her, unable to stop myself. Whenever she said my name, it was like electricity all over my body.

'You know the good thing about not getting pregnant?' she asked, pulling away and maneuvering herself on top of me.

'What?'

'We get to keep on trying.' she coaxed.

Yes. I truly wanted to do so, but there was still something bothering me...

'Wait, can I just ask one question first?'

'Sure. What is it?'

'Do I really have a short one?'

I heard her sigh.

A/N: Oneshot. 8D

A friend helped me write the beginning, I was having a hard time expressing a guy's hormones. TT_TT I thought he overdid it, so I edited it a bit. I didn't delve into it. It made me feel so violated. TT_TT

This drabble is more or less targeted towards men, and their inability to commit. *shot* xD I'm kidding, I'm totally kidding. But yeah, I kind of wondered how Aki's dad felt about not being there, especially after I saw how obedient his wife was. So I applied that to Faithshipping.

This is for **YamiSakura88,** I like the lightheartedness of your works. ^_^

Thanks again, everyone!

Read and Review please!


	4. Pancakes Yusei x Aki

Pancakes

Yusei's POV

I was obsessed with her cooking.

I couldn't help it. As soon as I had tasted dishes that Aki had prepared, I absolutely refused to eat anything else. Even now, while I'm at the park with Jack, hanging out. I just had to bring something she had made. She was my girlfriend, and I heard that men would often be polite and say that their own partner's cooking was good even if it sucked. But I was definitely not faking this. I couldn't even begin to imagine where she had learned such a thing. No way had her mother taught her. Then what?

I watched, intrigued, while my friend bought some slop from a vendor. When he came back and seated himself in front of me, I nearly lost my appetite. It didn't look very appetizing. Brown and burnt with some rice at the side. I even thought I could still see it moving, but I just kept my mouth shut. I secretly wanted to see the look on that jerk's face when he felt it wiggling inside his mouth.

'Oh my God. I feel like I'm in the presence of royalty.' he scoffed, pointing to my meal. Mine looked tempting, especially compared to his. Thin, soft slices with strawberries and cream at the sides. It looks like I beat him when it comes to food, too.

'I can't stop eating what she makes. I think I have a problem.' I confessed, throwing my head back and sighing heavily.

'She?'

'Aki.'

'How long have you been eating what she makes?'

'Hmm.. Six, seven days?'

'And you're still alive? Wow.' he whistled, and I glared at him.

He never liked her, and she never liked him. They always fought about what was best for me. I knew this cheeky blonde meant well, but for once I wished he could just get along with her. It was a bit immature of him, but he didn't approve of her due to her abilities. I could understand his side though; But I was well aware that her powers could kill me. Still, I wanted to be with her, now and forevermore.

'Why are you still with her?' he asked. I suspected that this topic would surface.

'I love her.'

'But why do you love her.'

'She's beautiful, in every way. She accepted me for me. She didn't see me as a criminal. And what we have, it's beyond friendship or lust. She's really sweet, and she makes me happy, you know?'

'No. I don't know.'

'It's like what you felt for Carly, but stronger.'

He stiffened when I mentioned that woman, painful memories coming back to him. I had been his friend long enough to know that he liked her-a lot. He was distraught when she became a Dark Signer, wanting to protect her from becoming one in the first place. So when she did, he felt that his efforts were wasted and couldn't continue being with her if she remained in that state. So he waited for his chance to get her back, because he planned to be someone to her. It was the only explanation. Jack never felt anything to be his obligation, never ever feeling the need to protect a woman so strongly before. Not even Mikage, who stood by his side all the time, got him to feel that way about her.

'Carly, hmm?'

'Yeah. Carly. Long, green hair with those aquamarine eyes? Carly? You know, Carly.'

'Yes, I know. I just couldn't understand what you were with your mouth so filled with pancakes.' he smiled.

'They're not _just pancakes_.' I clarified. 'They're _macadamia nut pancakes_.'

'Same thing.'

'They're like thin, gold slices of heaven.'

'You ok?'

'Forget the seventy-two virgins. If I blow myself up in a restaurant with lots of people, I'm asking for a plate of these.'

Aki's cooking is simply delicious.

A/N: Quite a long Drabble.

This is mostly Faithshipping, but has subtle hints of Retributionshipping in it as well. Maybe some one-sided Careshipping too, but I was never a big fan of it, sorry. I was sort of in a bad mood when I did this; what with Careshippers continuously arguing with me on a forum.

I don't have a very big appetite when it comes to food. I only eat things that my maid cooks, but even then I have to make sure that it's the right maid. If it were cooked by other maids, I'd refuse to eat it. Even if I go outside, I'll order soup and that's about it. And it has to be clear soup, otherwise no way am I shoving that down my throat. It's nothing personal, I just feel dirty when I do so. Like with hair. Lots of girls only let one person cut their hair.

I thought I was the only one like that, but then I remembered that my sister only ate stuff her fiance cooked. So then I was like "Oh mmkay I'm gonna type crap like that in nao."

Yeah, that's it. xD

Thanks everyone!

Read and Review please!


	5. A Different Name Yusei x Aki

A Different Name

Aki's POV

I continued to cry, hating myself for calling Yusei another name. I didn't mean to, but...

It had been an accident, nothing more. But I could tell that it hurt him. It was last week that he had swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, smiling at me sadly and kissing me one last time before leaving the room. I had ran after him, following him. He ran, too, hopping on his D-Wheel and leaving me. I thought I saw tears in his eyes, but I couldn't tell. This is Yusei, after all. He never cried.

We were sitting on the couch, doing nothing in general. We were enjoying each other's presence. And then he kissed me, just as he usually did before his, 'I love you, Aki.'

I was supposed to follow the daily routine, saying "I love you too, Yusei.' But I didn't. I messed up. Instead, I had said, "I love you too, _Divine_."

I had realized my mistake immediately. I had looked up at him, begging for his forgiveness with my eyes. But no. The damage was already done. I could tell. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open. His eyebrows were furrowed and the way he looked at me was... I couldn't bear it. I couldn't bear him looking at me like that. It was like I had betrayed him, and in a way, I did.

I continued to cry, not wanting to remember my mistake. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, Yusei entering. Oh, right. He had a key to my suite.

'Yusei?' I called, begging him to forgive me once more.

'Aki.' he said simply, walking towards me with a small box in his hand.

'I'm sorry!' I cried, my voice shaky, as I wrapped my arms around him. 'I didn't mean to.. I just..!'

I couldn't say any more. I knew I had no excuse for what had happened. I had no right to be with him any longer. Divine was a thing of the past, I had openly chosen Yusei over him! So then why did I do that, why did I say that? Was ruining me once not enough? Did Divine want to shackle me yet again? Even though I keep telling myself that, why did I still feel love for him?

Imagining a life without Yusei hurt. It made my chest hurt, my heart, my very soul. He had saved me. He was my saviour. How can one live without one's savior around? I don't expect him to keep on protecting me or to keep loving me. I expect nothing from him, I deserve nothing from him. But I want to be able to love him. I want to be able to see him. Even if I get hurt all over again.

He pushed me away from him, gently of course. Because that's how he always was. He was so gentle with everyone, with everything. Back in the time of the incident, he could have slapped me and called me names. He could have made a fuss, could have broken everything around him. But he didn't. However, his action still hurt me. Hurt my heart. He had always let me hold him, let me stay close to him. But now... I suppose I haven't the right to complain.

'We need to talk.' he whispered, seating himself on the couch and tapping the space next to him. I obeyed, wanting to please him. I thought that if I could show that I was willing to do anything he asked of me, he would see how sorry I was. I didn't realize that it made me look pathetic and weak.

'Aki.' he started. 'I've been thinking about what happened. I know full well that you might not like what I'm about to say, or appreciate my decision as of now. But.. your happiness is in my best interest.'

I nodded, dread building up in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like it already.

'You called me "Divine".' he laughed, massaging his temples. It still caused him pain, I could tell. Massaging his temples was an old habit of his whenever he was sad or lonely. I caused him to feel these things. 'I know that you're still in love with him.'

'That's not-!' I began to protest, but he interrupted me.

'You don't need to make excuses or deny it. I've known all along. But I couldn't bring myself to face the truth. You're my treasure. You're the only woman who'll ever make me feel this way. I love you. More than you'll ever realize. But then that day made me realize something else. My want is not your want. My feelings for you are not reciprocated. I'm not like him, I never gave you a place you belonged to, I never offered you shelter when no one else would. True, I never knew you at the time. But then that isn't an excuse. It won't change the fact that Divine had given you something I could not.'

I wanted to intervene, wanted to tell him that he had also given me something that Divine could not; love. But he wouldn't listen to me, no matter what I said. I knew that. But that's what made it even harder, watching him beat himself up because of me. If I talked, he would ignore me. If I didn't, he would take it as a sign that he agreed with me. What could I do? What could get through to him?

No. I had started this, I had caused this. If it weren't for me, none of this would be going on right now!

'That day... That night, I was supposed to ask you to be my wife.' he confessed, taking out the small box and handing it over to me. I had forgotten about that. 'I loved-no, I love you so much. Those feelings haven't changed, and they never will. But if I were to do that, I know that you would say "yes" because you felt like it was an obligation to do so. Because I saved you, because I love you. But I want you to be with me because you want to. Because I make you feel the same way you make me feel.'

He stopped. I noticed that he was waiting for a response, any response. There were so many things I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him that it was a mistake, that I wanted to be his wife more than anything. That I would love him, him and no one else. I willed my lips to move, my voice to escape my throat. I wanted him back, oh how I wanted him back. But all that came out of my mouth was, 'I'm sorry.'

'I thought that might be the case.' he smiled sadly, standing up.

I stood up as well, wanting to apologize. But... I watched him walk over to the door, before finally speaking. But my voice wasn't listening to me. It was like I had no free will left in me. 'Wait!' I called, and he spun around with what little hope he had left. 'You're ring. You forgot it.' was what I said, extending my hand with the velvet box to him.

He smiled that sad smile once more, going over to me and kissing me deeply. It was a long kiss, so full of his emotions. I could feel the love he had for me. But for some reason, I couldn't get myself to return the kiss or to feel anything for him through it. I wanted to reach out to him and to whisper how much I love him. But why? Why can't I do it?

He pulled away, looking into my cold eyes with his pained ones. We just stood there, until he finally spoke, 'I love you, Aki Izayoi. But you are not mine.'

He disappeared from the room after that, leaving me with the ring. I felt tears slide down my cheeks, plopping on the carpet. I stared at the spot where he once was. Where he kissed me one last time. Where I had let him go.

It was the biggest mistake I ever made.

A/N: Oneshot

I wrote this after I rejected one of my friends. It wasn't in this way, but the emotions are in tact. I hope he still considers me a friend though. :| I'm pretty sure it's not my fault. It would be worse if I went out with him because of pity, right?

This might not even be considered a Couple Boost entry. :/ I couldn't help it; what with all the Moon River singing and when Audrey forgot to bring her cat back with her and then that stupid thing I said above. :/ Go, Breakfast At Tiffany's! 8D Mm... I haven't worked out in 3 days cause of that movie. :| My grammar is so off here, I'm sure I didn't spell quite a lot of words correctly and everything was just rushed.

Now I know why people call her a "Goose Neck". She's so freakishly skinny and petite! 8D But she's oh so good at acting. Too bad she's not in the business anymore! 8D

Anywho, feel free not to consider this an entry. It should "Show Yusei and Aki in a romantic light." This was... romantic... in a way. But it was mostly sad, and heartbreaking if anything.

_Moon River, wider than a mile. I'll walk you down in style, someday. Dream maker, you_** heartbreaker**_._

Damn the lyrics :/ I hate that song so much right now. xD

Read please!

Yes, I do not expect you to review because this is hardly YuAki. ._. I hate myself for this. ._. Any complaints and I'll take it down immediately. ^_^ Don't hesitate to flame about this one, really. You have no idea how much I hate myself right now. I can't believe I even had the gall to submit it.

Thanks for everyone's support... Hopefully you support me in this one as well ^_^;


	6. Bunking Business Yusei x Aki

Bunking Business

Yusei's POV

Damn you, Jack. Damn you and that malicious blonde head of yours.

Rua, Ruka, Jack, Aki and I were staying at the twins' mansion. There were only two guest rooms, so I had to share one with another. But bunking with Aki Izayoi is every man's dream come true... and my worst nightmare.

I had always given Aki the respect she deserved, as a woman and my girlfriend. Not once had I ever looked at her with thoughts of taking advantage of her, or looked at her with erotic fantasies in my head. But for the love of the holy Mother, there was no changing room in there, and there was only one bed. The two of us would have to change in the same room, sleep together. Even that started to sound wrong.

She smiled at me at first, indicating that it was alright and that she trusted me. But the minute we entered the room, it was like there was this great big wall in between us.

'I guess I'll change.' she said quietly, holding her belt and looking at me as if to say, "Hey you, stop trying to take a peek."

I nodded, maintaining my cool, as usual. I my back to her and removed my jacket, a little uncomfortably. She had seen me without my jacket before, my arms exposed. But that wasn't what bothered me. It was the action of undressing that made me want to pull out my own hair.

I heard the rustle of her clothes being discarded on the floor, followed by my own. Once I heard the annoying sound of a zipper, I felt the heat rush to my face.

Damn you hormones. Damn you testosterone.

'Darn.' I heard her say, and the zipping up and down of one article of clothing resonated.

I immediately stopped what I was doing, praying and begging for what I thought was happening not to happen.

'Yusei?' she called, and I heard footsteps coming towards me.

'Mm?' I turned to face her as I gathered my composure, my strength.

'My dress' zipper is stuck.' she breathed, turning her back towards me. 'Do you mind?'

Yes. Yes I do mind.

'No, not at all.'

Lord, give me strength.

I reached for the damned zipper, pulling it down. It stopped halfway, just enough so I could see the hollow of her back. It really was stuck. 'This might take a while.'

'That's fine.'

I tried. The gods know I've tried. But the thing wouldn't budge, and I'm sure she was starting to feel cold. I couldn't have her getting sick. She was... too precious to me for that. Yes. Aki Izayoi is my treasure. As much as I tried to ignore those feelings, they would simply come back to haunt me in my sleep and in my wake. Granted, she was extremely beautiful, with her dark, silky hair, full lips, peach skin and no one would ever ignore those eyes, accented by her long lashes.

I would see men look at her with lust, no longer minding that they used to call her a witch-that they used to cause her pain. I could see that they wanted to have her, as per wife or mistress, I do not know. But what I did know was that their intentions were wrong and sick. Women, on the other hand, look at her with jealousy. They would whisper something to their boyfriend so that he would look at her with disgust, but that was only pretend. He'd whisper something back, but then lick his lips, ugly ideas in his head.

Yet one thing I loved about her was that she was oblivious to it all; she wasn't aware of her beauty, no matter how many times people told her. She wouldn't deny it, but she wouldn't say anything about it. She'd just look at you with her eyes, sad. As if to say, "Am I really beautiful in your eyes?"

She awed me with her fierce elegance at the Daimon Area, even with her mask. I actually thought I was sick at that time, to think this supposedly ferocious woman with a mask was beautiful. I couldn't help it. Even then, she made me feel certain emotions towards her. I wanted to court her from then on; I wanted to be able to be with her, despite never knowing her. There was something between us, I believe. But then, she might not feel the same way about me.

When I saw her at the Fortune Cup, I was taken back by her innocence; the audience all screamed at her, for her to go away and die. But then all I could think about was why they would want such a lovely woman to relieve them of her presence. And then I spoke to her, dueled her. It was no longer attraction that I felt for her; it was something from the heart, something I have yet to admit to myself. She begged the world for help, and they all shunned her away. When she broke down crying, I wanted to hold her, tell her it was all right now; that she could stay with me. But then that man arrived.

The only man she loved at that time, Divine. It made me bitter, seeing the way she looked at him with love and wanting. But she was sad, I could tell. Although she looked at him that way, she never smiled at the sight of him. When she finally joined the Signers, I wanted to kiss her when she had smiled at me. Because I smiled at her? No. Divine had smiled for her, and she never returned the gesture.

She always made me smile. She always made me want to protect her. She always made me want to caress her. She...

As those thoughts ran through my head, it finally went all the way down, much to my relief and dismay.

Suddenly, she pulled away and faced me, a light spread of crimson on her cheeks. I could always tell when she was blushing. However, this was the first time she blushed because of me. Usually it was a comment someone made about her face or her figure... Which was everyday. So then why is she...? Oh. She must think I'm a pervert. Well, she could have at least told me to stop whenever she felt uncomfortable.

I saw her wrap her arms around herself, rubbing her hands up and down to keep warm. Perhaps on impulse, or perhaps I just felt too much for her at that time, but I held her in my arms, burying my head in her neck.

She stiffened then relaxed, and I could feel her whole form trembling, whimpers coming from her. 'What do you see in me?'

'I see _you_.'

'Do you see a witch?'

'No.' I answered, my grip on her tightening.

'But why?' I pulled away at her tone, seeing tears fall down her cheeks. She looked up at me, her eyebrows slanted downwards.

Yes... the one thing I loved most about Aki was...

'Because I'll always love you.'

She made me fall in love.

'Do you love me too?' I asked half-heartedly. I didn't want to hear her say she didn't. No one likes rejection. But this was different. If she rejected me, I knew that there would be no one in the world better for me. She was the one. The one meant for me, the one who I must wed. She was the one who would complete me.

'I always have.' she started, letting me kiss her neck, her collarbone. Letting me show my infatuation. 'Ever since I saw you at the Daimon Area.'

'So then... why did you run away from me?'

'I was scared.' she confessed, and I stopped what I was doing. 'Everyone I've ever come to love-to truly love-I've hurt. My family, my small group of friends when I was a child. They rejected me, and it hurt. It hurt me so much. That's why when I started feeling certain feelings towards you, I ran. Because I'll cause you pain and misery. And I did. But you...' she stopped.

'Please tell me.' I whispered, wrapping my arms around her waist and raising my head to face her.

'I love you.' she whispered in turn, and she kissed me. I was surprised, of course, but I kissed her back with so much vigor. I couldn't help it. I always loved her, always wanted to hear her say three words to me. She was the first woman, the first person, to not notice my marker. The twins had noticed it, argued about it. Of course, the residents of Neo Domino had. But she never glanced at my criminal mark, only me.

That's why I see Aki for Aki. Because she saw me for me.

The sound of a door being opened, the creaking of it and the gasp of Jack when he saw what he saw. I reluctantly pulled away from her, begging silently to that cheeky blonde not to scream.

'I was about to let you bunk in with me, Yusei.' he chuckled mockingly. 'But you seem to be having fun here.'

Why yes. Lots and lots of fun.

A/N: This is a oneshot. =V

... This might come off as weird, but I seriously just received a request. I went to this Mac store to check my e-mails and make my set and because of my long absence from the web and... I received a fanfic request. Ok guys, I guess now I take requests, but please don't overdo it. I do GFX on a general anime forum, and they kinda abused it before stealing some of my work and passing it off as their own. That's why I continuously place "Kelisidina" under the original text. Please don't do that here. I'll try to take chaptered requests, but as much as possible, please contain them to oneshots. Also, if the requester is reading this, I wasn't sure whose POV you would have preferred, sorry about that. ^_^; Also, I appreciate you asking for a request; I really enjoyed the plotline. ^_^ ... YAR I did my part now you stop about that MSN thing. 8UI tried my best, feel free to request from another if this wasn't up to your standards. Sorry it took so long, I had no internet yet. Plus I was jet-lag. 8D

Thanks so much for everyone's support!

Read and review please!


	7. An Accomplishment Yusei x Aki

An Accomplishment

Aki's POV

I looked longingly at the clear, blue sea, sunshine making it sparkle like tiny crystals. I've always admired the sea and everyone who swam in it. They all looked so free and happy. It was nice to know that there are people in this world who are content with their lives and such.

But no way in hell am I gonna swim in there.

I brought my knees closer to my chest, bracing myself against the chilly wind. First off, since I wasn't going to swim anyway, why was I wearing this? It was a black two piece bathing suit, though I had one of those red sarongs wrapped around my waist. The only thing it did was bring attention to my breasts. Second, why would the twins want to go to the beach on a day like this anyway? It's not freezing, but it's chilly. And why the hell are there are other people here, too? Do they want to get sick on purpose? Oh, right. Tomorrow's a Monday. Call in sick.

'Big sister Aki! Big sister Aki!' Rua called from the jaggy rocks that were gathered in the area between the sandy shore and the inviting water. I waved, and he waved back. His sister waved as well, and the two were wearing matching suits. His sister's one piece was blue with white stripes. And the boy's trunks were the same design.

I never really liked kids. They were usually the ones that feared me the most. But these twins were different; in fact, they liked the idea of me having powers beyond human comprehension. It was like I was an action figure. They made me feel like the hero, not the villain. It was a nice change.

'Get out of that towel, you hideous baboon!' the unmistakable voice of Jackass, oh sorry; I meant Jack Atlas, echoed. His blonde head was wet, muscular chest out and the many women around ogling him. They wanted to get in his pants. I wanted to stab him.

He was dragging a towel-clad Yusei by one of the spikes on his head. This made me laugh. Damn, were those things superglued? Anyway, the tan man didn't look so delighted with what the pale one was doing. I inched a bit closer in their direction, curious to hear what they were talking about. So I'm an eavesdropper, sue me.

'No. No, no, no. You can take this towel away from me when you pry it from my cold, dead, hands.' Yusei retorted.

'Mmkay. I can arrange that.' was the former King's response.

'You jerk.'

'You ass. Oh wait; I don't know if you have one, cause you won't get out of that towel shell!'

'I'm not buff like you! I never worked out a day in my life, whereas when you had to run off and be King, you had an exercise program!'

'Does beating several gangs up in the past not boost your self-esteem?'

'Ok, fine. Back then, I had abs. Now I have FL abs!'

'Oh my God, look; the twins are drowning!'

'Where?'

Letting go of his grip to due to distraction, the towel slipped out of his hands. Seeing his opportunity, Jack threw the thing into the sky, never to be seen again. I guess. All eyes that were fixed on Jack moved over to Yusei.

How could he not think he was in shape? He was even more muscular than his rival, and he was tan; the perfect skin color. So many people use bronze spray, or go to one of those scary tanning machine salons. He has it natural, and he's pissed off about it! He intrigues me each time. Needless to say, I blushed a bit at the sight of him.

I saw his eyes widen in realization that he was topless. His eyebrows were raised and he slowly, menacingly turned his head back to look at the guy who exposed his body.

'What? Wanna fight? In the middle of a crowd?'

Irritated, the self-conscious walked away from the self-absorbed and towards me. I swept my hand over my head, smoothening it. I even brought my legs up even closer to my chest, trying to hide my body from him.

Yes, I did have a crush on Yusei. How could I not? He was always so gentle with others, always trying to save them from their demise. He was intelligent, assembling his own D-Wheel and hacking into Security's mainframe easily. As revealed earlier, he was also well-built. Perhaps that came naturally to him as well. And, God, he was so handsome. His features dark, except for those intense blue eyes. It was a lovely contrast, simply irresistible. Whenever he looked at me, I felt like he was examining me. They were so fierce, so calculating. _He_ was so fierce, so calculating.

'Hey.' he called, seating himself beside me.

Hey.' was my reply.

I glanced sidewards at him, able to see that he was using those eyes of him again to examine me. He took a long time, and it made me a little nervous. I regretted wearing a bathing suit. I felt naked when he looked at me like that.

'Let's swim.' he finally declared, cocking an eyebrow when my mouth swung open.

'I can't swim.' I said sheepishly.

'I'll teach you.'

'What if I drown? You'd get the blame for that.'

'You won't. Trust me.'

_Trust me._

I felt like putty in his hands at those words. Defeated, I stood up and walked with him in the direction of that now seemingly cold and merciless sea. The once crystal-like waves now looked like whips. The blue that shone like sapphire now looked black. The jagged rocks of different colors, like gems, now looked like... err... rocks, whatever.

Lost in my inability to construct good similes, I was brought back to reality with the sound of a splash. I turned my gaze downwards, seeing the man who was once beside me now floating and soaking wet. The different shades of blue around him complimented his eyes. It was interesting to look at; did he belong in the ocean? Was he a magical creature from underneath the surface? Of course he wasn't; but right now, he sure seemed like one.

'Jump.' he commanded, and I narrowed my own eyes at him.

'You've got to be kidding.'

'Jump.'

'No! I can't swim, how many times do I have to repeat myself?!'

'I'll catch you. Come on. Jump.'

I obeyed, untying the cloth that covered my waist down. He was watching intently, staring up at me. 'You're really cute.' I heard him whisper as it fell to the ground, but that was too unlike Yusei.

I shut my eyes and started praying silently that I wouldn't die. When the falling sensation finally stopped, I still refused to open them. I took a while to feel around me, a little nauseated at the fact that I could feel absolutely nothing touching my feet. The side of my face was resting on something hard and smooth, the same thing wrapping my waist. When I gave in to curiosity, I realized that Yusei was holding me, smiling down at me and stroking my spine. Immediately after I saw him, he stopped his actions and his face returned back to its indifferent state.

'Ok.' he started. 'Just kick with your legs and follow me. Don't worry, I won't let go.'

I did as was told, smiling a bit myself. He was holding my hand, and it was like electricity running through me. Even though the water was cold, his hand was still warm. It was big, and overshadowed my own. I felt the callous on his fingers; from building machinery, I suppose?

He suddenly swung me in front of him, getting my on my back and pushing me closer.

'Yusei! Don't just do that!'

'You're as light as a feather, you'll float.'

I shivered as the freezing liquid covered every part of me. However, I was happy and proud when he let go, and I could float all by my own. With his help, I learned other techniques as well. By the end of the day, I was finally able to swim and I was grateful to him.

'Ok, want to go back to shore?' he asked when we were finally done.

'No. Look.' I pointed to the direction of the sunset, orange and yellow contrasting the ocean. 'We've watched the sunset before. But not really up close like this. From this viewpoint, we can see the sun and nothing but the sun. When the two of us were watching it from the balcony of Rex Godwin's mansion, it was shrouded by buildings and smoke. Comparing that with this... well, it just makes the world seem more polluted and corrupt. But knowing that beauty like this could still exist gives me hope. I want to protect such beautiful things.'

'Beauty like this?' he repeated, his eyes glazing over and probably lost in thought.

'Yusei?'

'Aki, will you do me one last thing before we go back?'

I nodded, worried that I had upset him. It wasn't right of me, to remind of places that weren't exactly pleasant. The Old Momentum had turned Satellite, his hometown, into just that. Maybe he would never say it because he was too kind and reserved and probably didn't trust me all that much, but anyone would be upset if reminded of something like that. Because if I remind him of that, then he also remembers other things related to it, like the incident with Jack running away or Kiryu turning into a madman.

'Will you hold perfectly still for just a few minutes?'

I did so, but stiffened when he brought his lips to my neck. I didn't move, but several emotions raced through me. I felt him suckle lightly. It was relaxing, but hurt a bit as well. I didn't understand why he was doing this to me. Perhaps I didn't want to assume anything. Such actions would promote love. I don't think I could bear being rejected by him, so I just kept my mouth shut.

After what seemed like centuries, he withdrew and cupped my face, excitement and fear for false hope building up inside me.

'That's my seal.' he started, panting. 'As long as it's there, I'll always come to your rescue. And when it disappears, I'll give you another one.'

We didn't talk while we made our way back to dry land, or while he drove everyone back to the twins' place. As soon as we arrived, I rushed to the bathroom and searched my neck for his so-called "seal". I searched for around 10 minutes, wondering where he could have induced it. It was a neck, relatively small. Why was it so hard to look for it?

And then I found what I was seeking; it was a small bruise, but slightly red and also somehow violet. My bangs had been shielding them from my sight. I pressed my fingers on it, wincing from the pain of doing so. It had an odd appearance, misshapen and black-red-violet whatever. But for some reason, it still made me happy; as long as I had it, I would always have a savior, I would always have Yusei to count on.

It was now what bound us together.

A/N: Oneshot. 8D

This practice fic is for** ginji**. ^_^ I could tell that she like the idea of the two of them swimming, and I wanted to show my appreciation to her in some way. Thanks so much for all your support, I appreciate you always reviewing. You should make an account, I think you'd be a great author. ^_^

**MOC2**, your requests are almost finished. ^_^

Yeah, you all know I get my ideas out of lines from books. But this was inspired by a visual novel/manga/anime. =O Mm... If the two GFX artists I ask for tips on in Janime are reading this, then yes; I got it from a line in the visual novel where I get my signatures' stocks. The pink one that has the foreign text in it. =V

Read and Review please!

Thanks everyone!


	8. DWheel Yusei x Aki

D-Wheel

Aki's POV

'You want me to ride with you on that thing?' I clarified, actually a bit frightened about it.

'Obviously. I could drop you off before I go to Jack's.' Yusei responded, tapping the small space in front of his D-Wheel. 'Not unless you want to take a cab.' he added, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

He was teasing me again, mocking me in that subtle way of his. My mind drifted back to the last time he let me take a cab. It was a fifteen minute drive, from the twins' place to the apartment he and I were living in. By the time I arrived at my destination, eager to prop myself on the bed and into deep slumber, my cellphone rang, and his angry voice demanded why I wasn't replying to any of his messages. I checked, and there were thirty seven all in all.

Jesus.

But I didn't mind. He was cute that way, worrying about me and being overprotective.

'I'll take a cab.' I mocked him in turn, smiling victoriously.

But no.

I felt his hand grip my wrist, dragging me in front of him. The sound of an engine resonated in the air, everything but a blur to me. Before I knew it, we were on the road with me sideways and sitting on his lap, going faster than any of the other vehicles we encountered.

'Yusei, you stupid _jerk_!' I screamed, clawing at his thighs and pushing my weight to him. I know it was childish, but he started it! He knew full well that I was terribly afraid of riding cars, airplanes and certainly a D-Wheel. Especially if I was in front, not allowing him full view of what lay ahead. I felt one of his hands wrap around my flank and I immediately swatted it away. 'Keep your hands on the wheel, you big_ fucktard_!'

I stole a glance at him, wanting to tear his eyes out. He laughed and raised an eyebrow, looking down at me and edging closer. 'I think I like that nickname.'

Infuriated, I cried out and pushed more weight on him, perhaps instinctively trying to slow the machinery down. Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable. Even now, when I was so angry with him, and when he was putting both of us in danger, he still found a way to turn the whole situation into something suggestive. 'You men.' I scoffed. 'The Gracious Lord gave you a brain and a stick. Apparently you only have enough blood to operate one at a time.'

He chuckled a bit and sighed, resting his head on my shoulder. What part of "Pay attention to the road." didn't he understand? 'Aki, you were like this when we first met.'

I stiffened a bit, hating the person I was prior to this. Where was he going with this? Was he displeased with me? Did he not comprehend that I was afraid of dying in an automobile accident?

'You were so angry all the time. It was kind of cute.'

He's insane. I can't believe I only realized that now.

'Relax, Aki. We'll get there in one piece.'

I did as was told, putting my faith in him and resting my form on his. From this angle I was facing the sunset, the side of my face was pressed to his chest so that I could hear the steady rhythm of his heart, feeling his hot breath on top of my head. My legs were swung around his right thigh, arms wrapped around his waist, hard muscles invading my sense of touch. He smelled of peppermint, sweet and spicy and appetizing. His skin was warm and inviting, so much like himself.

It felt like a sanctuary, being this close to him. As if nothing could go wrong, nothing could disturb the peace. And in a way, it was. I didn't care about anything, so long as I was with him. It might sound selfish, but I wanted nothing more but to be with him. I didn't care if no one approved of it; Papa, Mama, Jack or anyone else.

And then it seemed like we were no longer on Earth, just traveling aimlessly and enjoying each other's presence.

Until Yusei opened his big mouth.

'Watch where you're going!' he yelled at another D-Wheeler, who had speeded past him while he was attempting a turn.

The opposer, a middle-aged man with cropped, auburn hair, glared at him and revved his engine, like a challenge. I was no rider, but I understood that this was an invitation to a match of sorts; to see who was the faster, the stronger one. You could practically feel the tension between them, like an epidemic about to happen. This was also something I loved about D-Wheeling; the excitement, the thrill, the knowledge that two men's pride are on the line. I enjoyed watching such things, but...

Not when I was involved.

'To the lighthouse.' a familiar, deep, husky voice declared. The other nodded.

I shrilled, the wind stinging my eyes. I was scared for my life, and so I clung to his muscular arm, praying and hoping that it was not yet my time. The horizon was becoming nothing but a blue, nothing could be heard except the engines. It felt like I was traveling between time and space, in a world only accessed by a few. Is this it? The world of D-Wheelers?

I felt him advance, increasing his automobile's speed. I heard myself whimper in fear, but excitement as well. He took it as the earlier and looked down at me, smiling apologetically but not stopping. I understood. This was something he had to do, something he had always done in order to survive and remain on top of the duelist world and even the real world; he had to fight.

And so they continued, a seemingly endless game of tag, the faint light of the finish line drawing closer and closer.

'Win for me.' I whispered, burying my head in his chest and tightening my grip around him.

He picked up his speed, whizzing past the opponent and stopping abruptly. He was always like that, so it was no surprise. The outcome was to be expected, really.

He had won.

A/N: **MOC2**'s request. =) I might not do the other one for a while, because it's unfair to ask for two requests at a time. So I'll do **Iwannabeahero**'s first, ok? =)

Thanks everyone!

Read and review please!


	9. Halloween Yusei x Aki

Halloween

Yusei's POV

I hate Halloween.

I was always the relatively shy one in the orphanage, especially since Jack and Crow were so outgoing and confident. They were my best friends, still are in fact. Though honestly sometimes I would like to dye that blonde hair purple. Being the non-talkative, non-showy type, I surprisingly liked festivals and gatherings. They were scarce in Satellite, and it always turned out to be great fun in the end. It was nice to forget everything and just celebrate.

But Halloween was different.

When we were children, Martha had prepared a small get-together for that. We all had to go in costumes, as was per custom. I was always an inventor, and so I tried making my own costume while everyone else looked for scraps of clothing and made themselves mummies. I should have just been like them, damn it. But no. I had to wrap myself in toilet paper, place a bucket over my head, wear sunglasses even though there was no sun, and wear clown shoes. Everyone laughed; the doctor, Martha, Jack, Crow, everyone. I died of shame.

And now I was forced to celebrate it again with the twins.

'How do I look, Yusei?!' Rua, the male of the two, asked excitedly.

I smiled and stifled a laugh. Typically, he was wearing a Superman costume, though it had an R on his chest instead of the S. He had the mask too, looking quite proud of himself. Behind him, his sister was wearing a princess costume, pink and frilly. It was simple, but she had customized it with a golden shoe brooch and a yellow sash. There was even a gold tiara on her head. 'You both look great.'

It was times like these that made me jealous of couples who had children. I was always fond of them, and I desperately wanted some of my own. Rua and Ruka's parents would never give them up, so adopting the two would be out of the question. And I can't very well to Aki "Hey you I know we've only been dating for two months but let's go to bed and make some babies rawr."

Speaking of Aki, where was she? Jack had taunted her about being afraid to wear humiliating things, and knowing her short temper, she immediately let the kids dress her up in any way they wanted. But they were out of the dressing room already, so where was she?

As if on cue, she suddenly appeared out of the curtains, an arm wrapped around her waist, the free hand being nibbled on at the thumbnail nervously.

My jaw dropped.

She was wearing black stockings and gloves, though the ends were lacy in floral patterns. Her body was covered in a bathing suit-like article of clothing, leopard print with the same black lace pattern at the ends, the top ending only halfway up her breasts. Even her hair clip was different; in fact, they resembled cat ears. Her boots were the same pattern as her suit, again with the laces. But in truth, it fit her like a glove. A pretty damn tight one.

God, I love kids.

'Aren't you going to wear a costume?' she asked me, a little uncomfortably. She was shifting her weight from one foot to another. I was still gawking at her beauty, and that light blush on her face wasn't exactly helping. She looked like a lost kitty.

Here, kitty kitty.

'Nope.'

'I see. How do I look?'

Oh no. No way did she just asked me that question.

If I lied and said she looked horrible, she'd be upset. If I told the truth and said she looked like the most delicious thing in the room, I would most likely get an ass whooping. So I'm screwed either way.

'Come here, Aki.'

She frowned a little, but did as was told. She seated herself on my lap, resting her head on my chest and swung her legs over mine. 'Yusei?'

'You look cute with whatever you wear.' It was the truth about Aki. She always looked beautiful in everything. Perhaps it was because she could look childish and mature at the same time. Or perhaps she was just a goddess in my eyes.

She lifted her head and looked at me with those eyes of hers, as if begging to be loved and taken care of. I loved the fact that she looked at me this way, me and only me. But then I would also stare at her with those eyes, and in the end we would just want nothing but to love one another. Aki is the one, I always knew that.

My hand traveled to the back of her head, gently pushing it closer to me and parting her lips with my own. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I sat up to accommodate her. I surprised myself; I was usually gentle with her, and I liked it that way. I was secretly a romantic at heart. But right now, I was being a little forceful with her, like I would die if I didn't taste every single crevice. She purred like a cat in between kisses, and I grinned at her when she did so.

'Gross.' I saw Rua mouth to the calmer sibling, who in turn punched him lightly in the shoulder.

Then I remembered there were children in the room.

I reluctantly pulled this insanely gorgeous woman away from me, the heat rising to my face. She seemed to realize it too, for she looked back at them before resting her head on my shoulder and looked up at me as if waiting for me to make an excuse.

'Not for kids.' I said, and we all laughed.

I love Halloween.

A/N: This was a request made by **iwannabeahero**. I wanted to do this ever since I saw a fanart about it, and thanks for giving me an excuse to do so! xD

**MOC2**, your second request will go under way. =D

Thanks everyone!

Read and Review please!

As you all know, I'm just a beginner. So if you are displeased with this fic or me in general, I recommend the following: (5D's fics)

**Life's Little Pleasures And Sins **by** Azaria Stromsis **--- a collection of oneshots and drabbles, more mature. =D Author is a veteran.

**Life's Bittersweet Taste** by **Lucarly** --- a collection of oneshots and drabbles, but better. xD Plus, the author is a veteran.

**Beach** by **Ocean Starfly** --- There are a few dings here and there, but those come naturally to a beginner. Because overall, it's a lovely piece. ^_^


	10. Duel Yusei x Aki

Duel

Yusei's POV

Dueling a Tag Duel with Aki Izayoi is impossible.

It wasn't that I didn't get along with her; quite the opposite actually. We get along just fine, to the point of her eventually becoming my girlfriend. We both enjoyed dueling, it was in our blood as Signers. We were able to make friends and enemies through dueling; it was a sacred practice to us.

But honestly; my deck and her deck just do not mix.

Even the dragons that were entrusted to us killed each other. My card's effect destroyed hers, and her whole strategy counteracted mine. It was a fierce duel to watch should she and I battle. But it was next to impossible to have her fight alongside me and actually expect to win.

We dealt damage to ourselves, and due to her powers, the damage was real. Despite me having a hard time with her as a partner, I braced myself in front of her. I wouldn't ever let her get hurt. She was too precious to me for that, she was too delicate to be harmed. She trusted me, I could see. She clung to me for love, but I didn't mind. As long as she holds me in her heart and that I would be able to show how much I love her in turn.

'I leave my cards at your disposal.' she told me, silently speaking to me with those eyes.

It was my turn. But it was going to be our move.

I closed my eyes, suddenly aware of that.

_I _would be making _our_ move.

There were two face-downs, and both our dragons were up on the field against a very angry Red Daemon's. But I'd find a way to do so. I'd find a way to make things work. I'll just keep moving forward, all the while taking in all her sorrow.

I'd find a way to make _our_ move. And win.

A/N: Drabble

lol I phailed! TT_TT

I'm so sorry, **MOC2** I phailed with your second request! TT_TT I can't do duels, I just can't! TT_TT

But I tried to make it as deep as possible, I hope you found the hidden meaning when it came to his turn. TT_TT

I'm so sorry! TT_TT


	11. Firefly River Yusei x Aki

Firefly River

Yusei's POV

'Turn left on the next corner.' Aki commanded, tightening her grip on my waist.

She was in a bad mood the whole day, doing nothing but staring at the view from our balcony. She didn't eat much, and her usually good cooking tasted a bit bland. She would greet me with a kiss each morning, but she hardly even spoke to me. Needless to say, I was worried about her; she's my wife, how can I not?

At first I thought it was about what the doctor told us a week ago; that she couldn't have any children. Her womb was too thin, and her body wouldn't be able to handle the strain of childbirth. I probably wasn't helping the situation, for last night we were supposed to be together.

_'Be with me tonight.' she asked, nuzzling her head on my chest._

_'No. What happens if you get pregnant?' was my reply, and I immediately regretted it. I saw how hurt she was, and it broke my heart. She looked at me like I had abandoned her. She wasn't angry because I didn't want to be with her; she was angry because she felt like I rendered her useless. 'Wait. Aki, I didn't mean to-'_

_'It's ok.' she interrupted and turned to her side, back towards me, and I knew her long enough to sense the bitterness in her voice. 'Drop it.'_

And so I offered to do whatever she wanted me to do; take her wherever she wanted, buy her anything she needed.

And this is what she asked of me.

She wanted to go somewhere, but she wouldn't exactly tell me where. She just told me the directions as we went along, and even I was unfamiliar with the road. I noticed that we just passed her parents' home, and heading towards a place in the city wherein there weren't so many people. Maybe she just wanted to get away from it all, maybe she just wanted to be where no one can find her. But why would she bring my along? I could sense that she still wasn't in good terms with me.

'Stop.' she commanded, and so I did. I skidded to a stop on my D-Wheel, removing my helmet and checking my surroundings.

It was a clear, light blue river, surrounded by trees of green in different shades. There were butterflies too, which was rare to find in these times; high tech machinery and the wilderness just don't mix. In fact, I believe that they had to kill some animals for the buildings and whatnot. I had to admit that this place was beautiful compared to the turbulent style of the world at hand.

'This place is great.' I said plainly, hoping to start a conversation with her. But she didn't reply. She simply went over by the flowing water, sighing heavily and just laying down on grass so fresh, the air around it smelled of it.

I went over to sit beside her, but she didn't budge. We just watched the calm rhythm of the water as it travelled towards the ocean, surprised to see absolutely no fish, otters, or animals of any kind in it. It couldn't be poisonous; it was so clear, that was nearly impossible. So what?

'Aki, why aren't there any living things in the water?'

'There are.'

'No, there aren't.'

'Just wait.'

Wait, she says. Wait for what? I can do a lot of other things other than wait for something to show up. Plus it was already dark, so much that I could only see her pale skin, the bluish white water, and a very dark green for the trees.

Trying to apologize to her for last night, I laid myself on top of her. She looked up at me and her eyebrows slanted downward, lips slightly parted and a light blush spread across her face. Those honey brown eyes of hers were hardly noticeable in the dark.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault I can't give you a kid.' there. That bitterness again.

'I was being a bastard. But we can always adopt.'

'But you would like a natural child too, wouldn't you? One of your own?'

'Not if you're the price.'

She looked at me sternly, her bottom lips quivering a bit. She turned away from me, her head facing the river, and a light started forming.

I faced that direction as well, my mouth hanging open.

It was not of this world; fireflies, small, orangey lights spread across the river, masking it in a way. It illuminated the whole area, but only so much like an ember. Sparkles in the dark, lighting the night with their own stars. It puzzled me how Aki could have found something like this.

'When I was in the Arcadia Movement, I used to sneak out a lot.' she explained, as if reading my thoughts. 'True, the Movement was my home... But I used to yearn for the outside world, and so I used to come here. One night, I stayed longer than usual, and these things came. I remember feeling like I was in heaven. I wanted to share it with you.'

Her words touched my heart, but I didn't show it. I simply cupped her face, holding it in place and fixing her gaze upon mine. She was crying, I could see now with the help of the fireflies' light. 'Make love to me.' I whispered, trailing kisses from her neck to her eyelids.

'Here? Now?' she asked nervously, and I stifled my chuckles. 'And I can't give you a child...'

'That's fine.' I started, stroking her cheek. 'I never wanted to make love to you because I wanted a child. I wanted to make love to you because I love you; I myself should have realized that sooner.'

She whimpered, and I pressed my lips upon hers, her warm body against mine.

And then we just melted, two beings melting and becoming one, so that they may never seperate again.

A/N: I got bored. I can't leave my com, I need to watch my mom cause she got out of surgery. Which is ironic, because she got it two days ago, which was the first year anniversary of my final surgery xD;

Anyways, I was reading Guru Guru Pon Chan cause of my idiot friend coughELEESEcough and I didn't like it. At all. The only scene I liked was when Ponta died on the firefly river thing. And I was like: Oh hey! Firefly River! That's so romantic!

So yeah.

Turn off my brain =V

Thanks everyone!

Read and Review please!


	12. Trapped Yusei x Aki

Trapped

Yusei's POV

'Fuck damn it.' I breathed, tugging the collar of my jacket.

God, I hate my life so hard right now.

Aki Izayoi, my fellow Signer, and I were trapped in a stupid elevator. We were the only two, and we had been here for around three hours. I could barely hear the worried cries and the continuous laughter of Jack Atlas. That son-of-a-bitch.

We were running out of oxygen, and this square hell was getting hot and humid. I was nervous about the condition of the woman in front of me, who was laying on the floor and breathing heavily. There was sweat on her upper lip and she wiped it off, looking at me with a look of hatred and frustration and giving me the finger.

'Bitch.'

'Loser.'

'Lame.'

"Failure.'

I stopped. I was in a very bad mood. None of this was helping, and I guess this was partially my fault.

The two of us met in hallway of the hotel we were staying in, due to Jack's wedding reception. They offered us free rooms, for he had rented the whole 20th floor for one evening. She wanted to take the stairs going to the lobby, and I labeled her as crazy. Her reasoning was so we could get some exercise. But I managed to convince her that running down twenty flights of stairs was about as goo as running a marathon. And so we took the easy route, ending in our current situation.

'It's so hot.' she squirmed, unbuttoning her corset, my eyes going wide.

'Fuck, what are you doing?'

'I'm making it less hot for me.'

I felt the heat rush to my face when she spread her jacket wide open, so that I could see her form in only her black strapless dress, looking much more appealing and voluptuous. I never looked at a woman this way, and I honestly never thought I would. I felt like I was violating her in some way, something telling me not to look at her like that. I was ready to look away, but I couldn't stop myself from commenting.

'Holy shit.'

'What?'

'You're not wearing a bra.'

She gritted her teeth and I braced myself for the worst. 'Would you rather me wear one?'

'I'd rather you wear nothing at all.'

Shit.

'Great.' she laughed, punching me on the shoulder. 'Before I die, I find out that the stoic Yusei Fudo is a pervert. I wish you make love to a cluster of roaches.'

'I wouldn't mind, so long as it takes your shape.'

'That... would be a sight to see.'

What the fuck was I doing? I blushed at my own words, refusing to look at her. She wanted to kill me, I'm sure. Screw it. If I'm gonna die, might as well have the pleasure of teasing someone for once.

Unable to stand the heat, I took off my jacket and shirt, sighing with relief and joining her on the floor. She looked at me in a strange way, biting her lower lip and covering herself with her arms.

'What? Aren't you used to seeing this?' I snapped bitterly.

'Why is it that you think we didn't work out?' she asked, frowning a bit.

'Because you called me "Divine".'

'I'm sorry.'

'Jesus, Aki, you don't call your boyfriend another name on the night he's supposed to propose to you.'

'It was a mistake!'

'You don't understand how that was like; realizing that every second we spent together, you were thinking of him.'

'I'm sorry!'

I looked at her, ready to bite back with a nasty comment. But I couldn't find the heart to do so, with her crying and turning away. I guess I was being selfish, thinking that I was the only one who got hurt. I guess I was trapped in my own emotions of hurt, as I am now with my love for her. 'Aki...' I whispered, edging closer towards her and wrapping my arms around her waist. She turned to me, tears in her eyes.

'I'm not happy when I'm not with you.'

'Neither am I; but I thought that you wanted to be with him.'

'I want to be with _you_.'

I sat up, carrying her weak body with me. I held her close, kissing her uncontrollably. It was like I had lost a part of me somewhere, and now I regained it. Or rather, her. She was a part of me, to which I must treat her gently, love her and swallow all the pain she gives me, as I do with the happiness she gives.

Aki isn't perfect, but neither am I. She accepted me for that, crying and asking me to take her back. And now I must accept her; Divine was special to her, in a friendly way. But I can't help getting jealous. 'I'm a man, I'm weak, I get jealous.'

'I know.' she muttered, pressing the side of her face to my chest, listening to my heartbeat. It was an odd habit of hers, yet I felt at ease when she did so.

'Tell me you love me. Please.'

'I love you, Yusei.' she whispered, and she met me for another kiss, this one deeper. Her arms were around my neck, my hands at the back of her head. It was a bit difficult, because we were depriving ourselves of even more oxygen. But we didn't care. We just kissed, kissed, kissed. She giggled, and I smiled, happy that we were together again.

'Aki, I love you so much.'

'Shut up and kiss me.'

And so we continued, kind of funny actually. But because of that, we were unable to hear the loud clanging of the elevator doors being split apart, firefighters staring and backing away slowly.

Embarrassed, I looked down at my girlfriend, glaring at her. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Just die.

But she just smiled and kissed me again.

A/N: I got bored. =V Again. =V

Anyway, I was in a good mood when I wrote this. It was Mother's Day, so I bought my mom this ring and bag she was looking at from a catalogue. It cost a load of money, which kept me down for a bit, but when I saw how happy she was, I couldn't help but be in such a lovely mood.

What made me in an even better mood was that I got this friend of mine addicted to the word "betch". lololol and I thought she was an innocent girl to be honest. xD; So I was happy to figure out a small hole in that. xD;

Anyway, this is a reconciliation continuation of my other oneshot, "A Different Name".

Thanks everyone!

Read and Review please!


	13. Giving In Yusei x Aki

Giving In

Aki's POV

Darkness. All I see is darkness.

I pushed my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs and praying for someone to appear. I didn't want to be alone, not anymore. I needed someone to save me from this hell, someone to pull me out. I didn't want to go back, not to this!

Yusei... Yusei... Save me.

'He can't help you.' a familiar voice called, his figure stepping in front of me and kneeling down.

Divine.

'Divine!' I cried, crying and wrapping my arms around him.

He was back. He was right in front of me! Divine, Divine, Divine! Could you have survived, could you have come back for me? Are you here to take me in under your wing again, to give me a place with people just like myself? Oh, Divine! Don't leave me now, not when we're reunited. It hurt so much when you were gone, don't leave me!

'Aki.' he stated, gently pushing me away and smiling that smile of his. That smile of his that lit my day up, that smile of his that always reminded me that I was a human being.

'You're here! In front of me, right now!' I laughed, crying tears of joy.

'I need to borrow your body for a while, my beautiful rose.'

'My body? For what?'

'To duel Misty, of course.'

'But... Divine, it's_ my_ battle! As a Signer, it's my duty to fight a Dark Signer! If you do it for me, then what was the point of me joining my former enemies? I need to do this.'

'I don't want you to get hurt.'

I was putty in his hands. His words meant so much to me, it was like the calm after the storm, the only light in this hellish darkness. I wanted him to continue with his actions, his words. I wanted to inhale his scent and tell him how much I've been thinking about him, how much I wanted to spend time with him.

But was it really ok? Letting him fight for me, making decisions for me? But I suppose it didn't matter. If he lost, then I could stay with him here, in this darkness. We would never be apart again, never have to say goodbye.

But something was holding me back.

I didn't know who or what exactly, but the urge was strong enough to make me suddenly push my savior away and step a few paces back.

'Aki?'

Was it Papa? No, I loved my Papa, but I always knew that Divine meant more to me. My Mama? No, definitely not her. Rua, Ruka? As much as I loved them, I... No. Mikage? No. Ushio? No. Jack? No.

Then who?!

_'Think for yourself!' _

Think?

_'Make your own decisions! Choose for yourself! Draw a conclusion!'_

Make my own decisions?

'Yusei...' I whispered, immediately having feelings of anger and hurt towards the man with green eyes in front of me. 'You used me! You manipulated me!'

'I loved you.'

'You loved my powers!'

'Listen.' he said angrily, grabbing my wrist. 'Don't change your mind now, not after all we've gone through. I've staked out took much in order to get you to my side. Now either you shut up and cooperate, or I'll abandon you, leave you out on the streets to be shunned and die, even with your tremendous powers.'

'That's fine.' I hissed, and I tried to wriggle free but to no avail.

'What?' he asked threateningly, his voice going lower and pulling me closer to him.

'I don't live for you anymore. I live for someone else.'

'Is it Yusei?' his grip on my wrist tightened, and it took my all to not scream.

'And what if it is?!'

'You whore.' he started, digging his nails into my skin and making me gasp in agony. 'As soon as I leave, you get another man? Was one bed mate not enough? Do you want another man to please you?'

'You forced me.' I managed, choking out those three words.

'You're talking back to me now?!'

'Shut up! Leave me alone! I'm not your princess, this isn't a fairytale! Leave me alone!'

'You don't have to live for him!'

'He needs me to bring his friends back!'

'This is your life!'

'I can't leave just because I'm tired! I can't stop fighting because I feel weak! Even a child as young as Ruka is willing to fight! So what excuse do I have?!'

'He doesn't truly care about you, he never will! You're like an insect passing by, someone he'll discard and forget once he connects the city to Satellite!'

I stopped for a while, hurt filling my heart. I knew that's how it was. I always knew that I wasn't important to him. He never smiled when I talked to him, always that poker face of his. He never once tried to start a conversation with me, a casual one. Only when he needed me on his side, to fight and protect his precious friends. After that, I felt like... nothing.

I felt Divine take over my mind, trapping me in this darkness alone.

'But I love him.' I managed to say, before I was completely engulfed in it.

Alone.

A/N: Bored. Very very bored.

Hmm... I read the preview for episode 61, apparently Divine controls Aki's mind, and Yusei finds out about this strange "truth". I had that in mind when I did this.

Gawd, I'm so bored. Hell Girl is the only thing keeping me awake. My siblings wont even take their "shifts" and watch my mother. Whatever.

Thanks everyone!

Read and Review please!


	14. Must Love Dogs Yusei x Aki

Must Love Dogs

Yusei's POV

'Don't look at me like that.' I hissed, my eyebrow twitching in irritation.

The puppy that I had given Aki on her birthday was staring me down, hazel eyes looking threatening against its white fur with brown markings. It was a Siberian Husky, or so I was told. She was always so stressed, and her pregnancy made her nervous. She was only two weeks in, and perhaps the idea was still foreign and frightening to her. Jack told me that women loved animals; most, anyway. But my wife was so cute and loving, I knew she'd love it.

Even more than me, damn it.

'Honey!' that sweet voice of hers called, and immediately the wild thing sprang into her arms, its gaze still fixed on me. 'Aww... Did you miss me?'

'You were only gone for thirty minutes!' I commented, throwing my hands up.

She continued to fuss over him. Why name him "Honey", anyway? He was a he; a guy, a dude, a man. My thoughts raced through me when Honey pressed his furry head against her breasts, sticking his tongue out and panting.

Oh, you're good.

'Dear, will you pass me the broom?' I asked sweetly.

'Why?'

'So I can smack the dog with it.'

'I'll smack _you _with it.' she snapped, letting Honey down and watching him trot away before folding her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at me. 'Ok, what the hell is your problem with the dog?'

'Oh my God, did you not see or feel him going after your rack?'

True to her word, she got the broom and hit me on the shoulder with its stick. I saw her blush a bit and I smiled as she seated herself on my lap, facing me so that either of her legs were placed at my sides. I wouldn't have approved of it if she were wearing a skirt, but it was particularly hot today, so she was wearing black shorts and a red shirt. Likewise, I was wearing jeans and no shirt at all. Ha. Beat that, you crazy mutt.

'If you wanted to have sex, you should have just asked.' she muttered, and my eyes widened with disbelief. 'You don't want to have sex?' she added when she saw my expression, and I could see that she was slightly disappointed.

'N-no. I mean, yes. Wait.' I just stopped, letting her kiss me excitedly. I kissed her back, tugging on her shirt, indicating for her to remove it. She pulled away and did so, and I cradled her form close. Then I remembered we were still on the couch. 'Shouldn't we get to the bedroom?' I managed, swallowing hard.

'"Shouldn't we get to the bedroom?"' she mocked in a squeaky voice. I grinned and kissed her again, brushing my lips against her eyelids. She looked down at me with that pretty face of hers, beautiful eyes and long lashes burning into mine. I kept her gaze on mine when I kissed her collarbone, watching in delight as her features contorted into an adorable giggle. My hands traveled to her back, ready to unclasp her bra, the light pitter patter of footsteps resonating in my ears.

Oh fuck, no.

'Honey!' my lady squealed, jumping off of me and picking him up.

'Why?!' I screeched, covering my face with my hands.

'Men.' she muttered as she nuzzled the canine's forehead. 'Always thinking about sex.'

'"Always thinking about sex."' it was my turn to mock her in that annoyingly high voice. I continued, 'He's taking everything away from me! Your attention, your love, and now my happy time!'

'Ha. Happy time.' she mused, laughing.

'Not a laughing matter.'

'Oh, just look at him.' she teased, bringing his face up to mine. 'Isn't he the sweetest thing ever?'

I had to admit that he was kinda irresistible. I pet his head, and he licked my nose. I took Honey from her arms and cradled him in my own, feeling happiness fill me when he tried to climb up my chest, tail wagging. 'Yeah.'

But you still better stay away from my happy time.

A/N: Random! 8D

This was kinda rushed, but I just had to make one right away!

One of my dobermen gave birth, and she has two puppies. Thing is, it's hard to take care of her because she only lets me and my brother touch her pups. She even bit the caretaker when he tried to move them because her leg was sort of crushing them. So I had to do it myself. My sisters are scared of the poor thing, and she growled at my mother when she tried to go near her. As I type this, my little China is resting her head on my lap and my brother fell asleep beside me. xD;

I know it's a weird name, but notice a pattern; The males are named after presidents; Bush, Washington, Lincoln, etc. The females are named after countries; China (yay), Japan, England, etc.

It's kinda hard to tell them apart because they look almost alike, and there are 63 of them lol TT____TT

Thanks so much everyone!

Read and Review please!


	15. First Date Yusei x Aki

First Date

Yusei's POV

I coughed uncomfortably, failing to relax on the bench I was sitting on and enjoy watching people play frisbee or something.

This was bad. She and I weren't talking much. There was an awkward silence between us that seemed to last forever. We wouldn't even look at each other properly. If one of us did, the other would quickly look down at the ground.

It was our first date, and I had hoped things would turn out a lot better than this. I really liked Aki, though I wouldn't go as far as to say I love her. At least, hopefully, not_ yet_. I wanted to fall in love, and she would be my preference. She was so different from others, those who prance around as if they're God's gift to men near and far, despite not being nearly as cute as the woman in front of me was.

She was very honest, openly telling me that she wasn't a virgin. Of course, it had been with Divine, but she also admitted that she didn't enjoy it. In fact, according to her, it had been quite painful. She was also always so willing to help me, never mind the dangers. Whenever something went wrong, she'd always try to fix it. Sure, it sometimes went wrong, but the mere fact that she tried was enough for me. I always felt the need to protect her, sometimes so much that I frightened myself.

'So... Where did you learn how to make stuff? I mean, like D-Wheels and Duel Disks.' the woman seated beside me asked a little nervously.

'I used common sense.' I replied cooly. I didn't mean to sound so cold, I really didn't. But that's just the way I talked, the way I acted.

'Oh... Sorry.'

'Why are you apologizing?'

'Because I should have that thought of that.'

'I think that was the point of you asking in the first place.'

'Oh.' she whispered to herself, and I wanted to hit myself a million times over.

She looked devastated, looking down at the floor and refusing to meet my gaze. I sighed, crossing my legs and staring out the window. We weren't conversing well, and I'm pretty sure I was upsetting her. I was never a fan of chitchat, but this was getting ridiculous. But believe me, I'm trying, I really am. I don't know what's wrong with me.

'So then how do you feel about politics?' she tried again, perking up and smiling at me.

'A load of bullshit.'

'How come?'

'Because the people in it are pure bullshit.'

'O-oh...' her smile turned sad, and I realized with horror that her father was a senator. Basically, I was saying that her own father was made of bull. I knew the error of my sentence, and I bit my lower lip in shame. But it was too late to take it back, too late now. 'Well then... You must like shrimp, huh? I mean, since you ordered the prawns earlier.'

'Actually, it's because Jack told me that the prawns were the best thing there. I never had shrimp before.'

'I'm sorry.' she sympathized, though I didn't take it quite so calmly.

'I don't need your pity.' I snapped, glaring at her.

'I wasn't pitying you! I was just-'

'Whatever. Drop it.'

I heard her sigh, and I could see that she was getting teary-eyed. My comment must have struck her. I was being even more stoic and cold than usual. This wasn't like me, I hated myself for acting this way. Especially towards the woman I cared about, out of all people. I wanted something special to be there, I really did. But it was turning out to be an incredibly hard feat.

I was pushing her away, not wanting to bear rejection should she think of it. She was special to me, and I knew that I would never feel the same way for another woman for the duration of my life and beyond. I didn't want to deal with the pain of it, and maybe even the pain of just being with her. If one day, she should find a better suitor and leave me, that would be the day I'd hear my very soul break.

'What are you doing?' I demanded, trying to sound as gentle as possible. Her hands clasping something small, and I could hear soft clicks coming from the same place.

'Texting.'

'You do realize you could just call the person, right? No one textes anymore. And I wouldn't mind.'

'Oh, but this person doesn't want to speak to me.'

I just kept silent, taking this opportunity to figure out a way to turn this whole date around. I wouldn't even call it a date; I was treating her like she was in military camp. She was being so patient, I just wished that she would hurry up and dump me already. I wasn't worthy of her.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket, mouthing an "Excuse me." to Aki. She smiled, but her eyebrows were slanted downwards and her eyes were shaky and glossy. It was a text. I opened it, reading the message and feeling my heart fill with warmth.

**Please let me in your heart. :( I really love you. :(**

I laughed, looking at the beautiful woman who sent the text. She smiled radiantly after seeing my expression. 'I really love you.' she said, only loud enough to hear.

I leaned in, my hand traveling to her waist, the other caressing her cheek as I began kissing her deeply. It was my first kiss, and even though it probably wasn't hers, I wouldn't have had it with anyone else.

'I really, truly love you, Aki.'

A/N: So Lucarly asked me what oneshots I would like her to do for me. But I'm feeling way too guilty about all of that, so I just did it myself. xD;

Congratulations to the ff:

2nd placer Azaria Stromsis

3rd placer Namiz

You guys deserved it!

Thanks a lot, read and review please!


	16. First Kiss Yusei x Aki

First Kiss

Aki's POV

I've never kissed someone. Ever.

I've been told that it has to be with someone special; someone you trust. They say it's like floating, like a sudden course of electricity running through your veins. They say it's like magic; unexplainable and out of this world. They say it hurts, because sometimes you know you can't spend the rest of eternity with the person you share your first kiss with. They say it's worth it anyway.

But I didn't know if all that was true. I've never even come close to kissing, and I would probably be too frightened to make a move. Who would even want to kiss me, anyway? I wasn't very pretty and I hardly had a decent personality. Maybe if I asked someone who wouldn't deny me a request so simple, it would be all right.

The lovers on the television screened continued their rather romantic scene, making me quite envious. I wanted that so badly, wanted to have a relationship. But there was no one I wanted to have a relationship _with_ and no one would be stupid enough to start one with me. I continued watching, biting my lower lip in frustration. The protagonist was stroking the leading lady's cheek, murmuring sweet nothings to her. She responded with her tears, their voiced already inaudible to me. It was their actions that fascinated me, the heat between them noticeable and being shoved directly into my face

And then he kissed her.

It was quite a deep kiss, from what I could see. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They were smiling through their kiss, happy. Like nothing could destroy their peace, like nothing mattered except each other. And then they swayed together, the sun going down and the screen fading out into black while the credits rolled.

I stood up from the chair I was sitting on, making my way to the last room at the end of the long hallway. Maybe if I asked him nicely enough, or promised something in return, he'd give me my first kiss. I knocked loudly on his door, and he greeted me sleepily after a few moments.

'Yusei, can ask you for a favor?'

'What?' he grumbled, annoyed. 'Aki, it's 2:00 am. Can't this wait till morning?'

'Well... it'll only take a few seconds. And you're up already, so why not?'

'God.' he muttered, smacking his forehead with his palm. 'Ok. What is it?'

'Will you kiss me?'

His blue eyes widened, mouth hanging open and staring at me with a look of confusion. I heard him swallow hard, and he leaned to the wall for support. 'You want me to do _what_?'

'Kiss me.' I frowned. Was what I said so surprising? All I wanted was a light contact of the lips, nothing more. Was that so hard to give? It wasn't like I was asking him for a blue ostrich, or a yellow turkey. I just wanted skin contact, lip contact. Just to know what it truly felt like, and if it was truly worth everything. I wanted to know how the happiness in it mixed with pain. I wanted to know why people would yearn so much for it, if it was really that painful.

'Ok, look.' he started. 'It isn't as little a gesture as you think. It should be with someone you trust, someone you care about. It should be with someone who you're willing to give your life up for. It should be for someone special.'

'That's why I chose you.'

His expression changed, and I wondered if what I said was wrong. But then he smiled, cupping my face and pulling me gently inside his dark room. I wasn't frightened, but I wondered why he brought me inside. And then he kissed me, very gently.

My breath caught in my throat, unable to inhale or exhale. I felt something run through my whole body, a feeling of delight and wanting. And then there was a slight pain in my chest; because I was a witch who could offer him no future of any kind. This pain made me want to get as much as I could get, and I pressed myself harder to him. My trembling hands gripped his shirt, not letting him go. And then everything deepened, this grazing of lips was no longer just a grazing of lips. I was tasting him, and he was doing the same to me. But it all felt right, and the pain of it seemed to go away.

He whispered something in my ear, and I felt the whole world stand still. I decided that I wanted nothing more but to be with him, even if I was dangerous. It might sound selfish, but I didn't care about the dangers, and I didn't care if my Papa didn't approve of him financially. "A very nice man." he says, "But he cannot support you. I forbid it.".

'I love you.' I said through his kisses.

Something was actually quite funny about this. I started laughing, and he smiled. He shut the door and dragged me to the bed, pushing me down so I could lay there. But I wasn't worried, not even in the slightest.

All he did was lay himself beside me, holding me in his arms and falling asleep. I was quite uncomfortable in this position, but I didn't care. I didn't even want to sleep. His love was beyond me, and he could have easily taken me then and there. But he didn't. He just wanted me by his side as he slept. I realized that he was lonely.

He looked so peaceful as he slept, and I tucked my head under his chin. His scent was so appealing, putting me at ease. I wanted him to protect, just like this.

And hear him whisper that he loved me once more.

A/N: OMG I have a load of requests that I neglected. X_X; Recently, a friend of mine was doing a request, and I though "Hey, I keep forgetting to check my pm's" and I was like OMGIMSODEAD. I can't even believe I started two stories without finishing the requests. I'm so sorry people...

Anyway, this is a request from** xxWALxx**. I'm sorry I phailed. D:

Anyway, thanks everyone!

Read and Review please!


	17. Twilight Yusei x Aki

Twilight

Aki's POV

'This has got to be the worst book ever written.' I hissed as I threw the paperback into the wastebasket.

Boring. And full of bullshit. It was nothing but a classic fairy tale, and a Dracula rip-off at the same time. A human female falls in love with a vampire; an overrated tale of forbidden love and longing. And yet, miraculously, she ends up marrying him and living happily ever after, abandoning everything she's ever known. Quite distasteful.

'What's this?' a familiar masculine voice asked. I turned to face its owner, surprised to see Yusei picking the book up. He examined it a bit, perhaps confused with the new cover. This time, it was red hands with a white apple. God, that's stupid. 'Oh my goodness! Twilight! I love this book!'

An awkward silence befell us. He immediately realized his mistake, mouth slowly hanging open in horror. My gaze met his, and he started stuttering nonsensical words. 'I mean, you know, I kinda, Well... I read it one time.' he concluded, smiling stupidly.

'You're gay.'

'Oh come on, it wasn't so bad.' he laughed, setting the book on the table and seating himself on the chair beside it.

'Vampires don't sparkle.'

'Right. Anyone would greatly dislike a book because of the sparkly people.'

'Oh, shut up.'

'Tell me why you didn't enjoy it.'

'No.'

'Come on. Please?'

I looked into his eyes, like the deepest depths of the ocean. They were so full of life, so full of curiosity. Shall I feed him this new knowledge? Oh my God, _what_ fucking knowledge? About why I didn't like the book? Wait a sec. If I tell him why I disliked it, he might tell me why he liked it. And I just had to know if it was because of the romance and mushiness! 'It wasn't reality.' I said flatly, raising my eyebrows at him.

'It's not supposed to be.' he frowned. 'It's a book.'

'The whole theme was ridiculous.'

'Like one written about how dogs excrete their waste would keep you any more interested.'

'You don't understand.'

'What did you learn from it?' he asked, and I was caught off guard. I hadn't really thought about the secret meaning behind the book. All I thought was "Fuck I'm not reading something with a shiny vampire."

'Well...' I contemplated my answer. 'It's that two people who come from two different worlds aren't meant to be together. They way Bella left her whole family behind just to become a vampire and be with Edward like that... Was despicable.'

'Aki, you missed the whole damn point of the saga!'

I blinked, unable to see anything wrong with what I said. 'I gave a valid point; no one leaves their family for just that. She became just like him; a bloodsucking bastard who feeds off of living things. And it was all out of "love". And yet she failed to recognize how her father and her friends loved her. She claims to know what love is, but only love coming from her. Love by her definition. It's like she's saying that everybody else's love and feelings don't matter.'

'But that's just the icing over the cake.' his expression warmed, a genuine smile spread across his face. Oh, God... Yusei smiling a true smile, a serene smile... It's so handsome. 'The true lesson is that there's nothing impossible; never mind the means to get it, but the result! She loved him more than anyone in the world, and she had a hard time giving everything up. But she did, so strong was her longing to be with him. The true lesson is that two people who come from two different worlds can love one another and be happy.'

'She left everything she built.'

'Don't you see? Everything was built _for_ her. And when she finally had a choice, had the freedom to choose for herself, she took it and decided on what truly made her happy!'

'Oh my God.'

'What?'

'You're a romantic.'

He blushed and rolled his eyes, cupping my face with his hands. 'At first, she thought he was just a gorgeous guy.'

Oh.

'And then she took him as his enemy.'

Uh-oh.

'And then she fell in love.'

I swallowed. Hard.

His eyes twinkled, and my heart raced faster than ever. I could feel the heat rise to my face, the sudden dryness in my mouth. I realized that I was playing Bella, and that I had the ability to make a choice now. A choice for myself.

Everything he said was true; he was so handsome, in the Daimon Area. And then I was tricked into thinking that he was my enemy, because he tried to make me think, tried to cut the strings that were making me Divine's little marionette. He and I were positive and negative; the rich and poor, Neo Domino City and Satellite. And now... Now I'm in love with him, I risked my life just so he could have his friends back. I almost lost control of myself because I wanted to please him, wanted to defeat Misty so badly so that he could have his happy ending.

But could I have a happy ending of my own?

'I think... I'll reread it.'

'You definitely should.'

'She gained happiness by doing what she wanted? And not minding the consequences?'

He nodded.

'Ok then.' I whispered.

I took hold of his hand, placing it to the left side of my chest, over my heart. He seemed a bit surprised, turning bright red at the sight of his hand placed on my chest, my breast. I had to admit that it was really uncomfortable for me as well, but what could I do? I was a woman, I had breasts. Deal with it. 'Just like Bella gave her heart to Edward, Yusei Fudo can have mine.'

He looked at me oddly, like compassion mixed with an emotion I never saw him wear. Was it what I felt for him? Was he reciprocating my feelings? He took my free hand and placed it on the left side of his chest, above his heart. He kissed my eyelids, pressing his forehead against mine. 'And like Edward gave his heart to Bella, Aki Izayoi can have mine.'

Suddenly, Twilight didn't seem like such a bad novel anymore.

A/N: I actually don't like Twilight. xD; But this is a request, and I actually really enjoyed writing it! xD;

This is a request from anonymous, I don't know why they want to stay hidden... D:

Also,** Person #1**, I will **not** remove chapter 5. I will not remove **any** of my stories. My stories are supposed to stir emotions, and I'm very sorry if it made you sad, but that was the point. An author is supposed to depict his/her emotions to the reader, please understand that.

Thanks everyone!

Read and Review please!


	18. The Sweetest Wife Yusei x Aki

The Sweetest Wife

Yusei's POV

I sighed heavily, getting out of me D-Wheel and practically dragging my feet to the front door of my house.

I had three Duels today, all with my Championship title on the line. The stress of it made my muscles clench, and so using a vehicle became quite painful for me. Don't get me wrong, dueling is something I enjoy wholeheartedly and would never give up. But there were times wherein I wished I could just sleep till noon and watch TV the whole day. I just wanted to be alone, undisturbed and peaceful. I just wanted to be left alone, I just wanted to crawl into my bed and drift into deep sleep.

'Welcome home!' Aki, my wife, said cheerfully as she opened the door to let me in.

'Thanks.' I muttered in reply, gently pushing past her and taking my jacket off.

'Your food is ready, it's still quite hot.'

'I'm not hungry.'

'Well, at least eat a little! Just for your stomach, so it has something to digest. You can't get sick.'

'I already ate; at the after party of the tournament.'

'Oh..'

'Yeah. I'm just going to bed.'

She nodded, and I didn't even bother nodding back. I was too tired, too weak to do anything. Going up the stairs pained my legs, and I held onto the railing for support. I never knew that making my way to my own bedroom could hurt so much. I felt like I was in heaven once I entered, throwing myself on my bed and just letting all my muscles relax. I smiled to myself, pleased that the day was over. And then I frowned again when I felt a body press itself to mine.

I turned, and found Aki snuggling beside me. I wasn't in the mood, I didn't want to be touched. 'Aki, please.'

I saw her dejected face, and I immediately regretted what I said. She looked like she was about to cry, her eyes shaking and filling up with tears. She bit her lip, and guilt filled my heart. But right now, I didn't really care. I just wanted to be left alone and relax. I just wanted to forget everything and anyone, just be alone and not have to worry about anything. But she was pulling at my heart strings, driving me insane. Even so, she had to understand that I needed some space once in a while.

'Listen... I'm sorry, but I just want to be left alone.'

'Oh, ok!' she perked up, but her eyebrows were slanted downwards in disappointed.

'I'm really sorry.'

'It's ok. You need your own space. That's fine, I completely understand.' she stood up, and went out the door. I figured she was going to get a glass of water or something. And so I shut my eyes, trying to let sleep take over me, so that I could let my mind go blank and take a break from it all.

The moments passed, my eyelids growing heavier. But I couldn't get to sleep, not even close to it. And so I just let myself think, hoping that the thoughts would wear me out.

My wife; it was nice to know that she understood that I needed space. But something troubled me terribly. I never really had a decent conversation with her in quite a while, perhaps a month of two. Everyday, I would come home and she would greet me. But I don't remember her body beside mine on the bed. In fact, I remember continuously telling her each night that I needed space, and that I wanted to be left alone. She would smile sadly, like the one I had seen earlier. Then she'd leave the room, and I just went blank after that.

We never went out together, and I don't know when was the last time we ate at the same table. In fact, I turned down all of her meals, eating instead at parties. I wouldn't even wake up and greet her. In fact, I didn't even see her, except in the kitchen where she would have my breakfast ready. And I even turned that down, dining instead at the Stadium lounge. Always, the other side of the bed would be untouched, meaning she hadn't slept there for the duration of the night. What pained me the most is the memory of her always telling me she loved me before I left to work, and I would never respond. Just a "Yeah", nothing more.

I couldn't believe I could be such a bastard. She was the very reason I was working in the first place, so I could support her and make her happy. She had given me enough space. I had given her enough sadness.

Despite my weary form, I forced myself to get up and search for her. I opened the door to the guest room, relieved when I found her sleeping there. I silently made my way to her, turning her face gently and hearing the sound of my own heart break when I saw her flawless skin stained with tears.

I lifted her carefully, gritting my teeth when I felt my muscles clench for the umpteenth time today. But I endured it, laying her gently on her rightful side of _our _bed, in_ our_ bedroom. She woke up, eyes widening at the sight of me. 'Sorry. I thought I left the room! I-'

'You did.'

'So then wh-'

'I want you with me.'

She smiled radiantly, tears of joy rolling down her beautiful face. 'I love you, Yusei.'

'I love you too.' I whispered in turn, and she cried more. That was the first time I had said those words in so long. I crept beside her, holding her tight in my arms. 'I'm sorry. Let's do something, tomorrow.'

'You have a duel.'

'Screw it. I want you more.'

She nuzzled her head in my chest, and I left her chin to kiss her deeply. Oh God, it felt so good after so long.

It felt so good to love her.

A/N: Sorry I'm so slow with the requests TT_TT

Anyway, this is a thank you for 20 000 hits on my stories! 10 000 hits came from my first one, thanks for that!

Thanks everyone!


	19. The Crash Jack x Carly

* * *

The Crash

Jack's POV

'Carly! Carly!' I screamed over and over, hoping that she would regain consciousness and scream out to me, call my name and expose her whereabouts to me. I could not find her, not in this room flooding with injured bodies and crying family members.

Only moments ago, Carly, my on and off girlfriend, had been involved in a serious plane crash. The plane took off, and exploded in mid-air, clumsily landing and crashing against the airport runway, broken glass and blood coating the gravel.

This was all my fault. I had spoken to her on the phone prior to the incident, insisting that she fly to Russia instead of me going back to the city. I had a tournament, and it was also my birthday. She wanted to spend the day together, and she wanted to have fun with me. But I had insisted that the tournament was my priority. Come to think of it, that must have hurt her; me wanting to duel, crash and burn rather than hold her close and bask myself in her presence.

She proposed that she would come over here, get the earliest flight and meet me. I had scoffed at her, telling her that she was wasting her time. Even if she had come, I would still have dueled. So what was the point? She was just wasting her money.

But fuck the tournament now.

'Carly!' I screamed again, my voice turning raspy and unpleasant. 'Carly! Damn it, Carly, answer me now!'

'Are you looking for a Carly Nagisa?' a weak, female voice asked me. I turned my head, nodding it and staring the woman straight in the eyes. She was a nurse.

'This way, please.'

I followed her, almost grabbing her and choking her for walking at such a slow pace. What if she was dying?! What if she was bleeding?! Fuck it, I almost lost her once, I'm not gonna fucking lose her again. I was even prepared to die with her, because life without her was comatose; I didn't want to go on living, I didn't want to breathe. Why should I have such luxuries, when all of those were taken away from her by my hands? Mine, a Signer's. And now it was all my fault again. If I hadn't been such a selfish bastard, and if I had just come back home and obeyed her at least once in my wretched life, this wouldn't have happened.

The nurse stopped abruptly. She tugged at her scrubs nervously before opening the door, and I braced myself against its chilly atmosphere. Why was Carly in such a quiet room? And why was it so cold?

'We identified her through her business card. But we couldn't contact any relatives, we haven't got a clue who they are.'

She gestured for me to enter, and I did as I was instructed. My eyes darted from object to object, searching for those aquamarine eyes, that cascade of green hair, the annoying pitch of her voice. And then I found the first two; she was lying on a gurney, a plain, white blanket covering her body. But why weren't there machines? Why was no one checking her heartbeat? How come her chest wasn't rising and falling, indicating her steady breathing?

My legs felt like heavy metal, but I forced them to move. My hands were trembling as I realized what was in front of me. There were no machines because there was nothing left to support. No one was checking her heartbeat because there was no heartbeat left to check. Her chest wasn't rising and falling because it had no reason to. There was no action done on her lungs, there was no life left in her.

'Carly.' I said again, but I could barely hear it. I couldn't even tell if I had said it loud, or if I was simply thinking it. I cupped her face, and it felt like ice. There was still blood coating her, but that didn't matter; she was still Carly, she was still the only person I would truly love. 'Hey, wake up.' I continued, forcing a little laugh. 'You lazy bum, wake up damn it. Your boss will get mad again if you don't show up for work. Wake up. Hey, who's going to annoy me tomorrow? I don't like Crow's cooking, so make me my meals. I promise I'll eat them now. Carly, wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.'

I was chanting now, clasping both her shoulders and shaking her. Why wouldn't she wake up?

I was furious at her, pissed off that she would leave me again. I shook her harder, angry tears stinging my eyes while my teeth ground against each other. 'Carly, you better damn well wake up! Don't leave me, why are you doing this to me?!'

'Sir.' that stupid nurse's voice rang again. I ignored it.

'Carly, wake up damn you!' I practically screeched. 'Why are you torturing me?! Do you want me to fucking suffer?!'

'Sir.' that nurse again. But firmer.

'Carly!'

'Sir, please calm down!'

I stood up and ran out, throwing myself into the pouring rain and screaming out my pain. 'Why her?!' I asked to the sky. It roared back, black clouds tainting the moon. 'Why did you save me again?! Why couldn't you go after her this time?! Why are you tormenting me?! I'm going to die without her, why can't you see that?!'

It roared back, and I could see lightning in the distance.

Way back, when Carly had died as a Dark Signer, I didn't cry. I suppressed it. Why? Because I knew she would be sad if I cried. I knew she wouldn't like it. And I didn't want her to cry anymore.

But I didn't hold back my tears this time.

I cried out, banging my fist on the wet pavement. I didn't care if Carly was saddened by my actions; I knew there was no way to get her back now. Maybe, I was trying to make her cry because she was doing the same to me. Although it was foolish at that time, my thoughts were that of revenge. I wanted to get back at her for making me feel sad. So I wanted to make her feel sad too.

When the rain stopped, I took the first plane back to Neo Domino City. My love's carcass was cremated, and I carried her urn with me. I thought about what I did the night before, when I had learned of her death. I only regretted one thing.

I should have cried harder.

A/N: Request for Karone, 2nd place winner of the JackxCarly Couple Boost.

I should add more than YuAki to this compilation, it feels so bland. I'm so slow with requests.

Anyway, thanks for your support again people!

Read and Review please!


	20. Dragons Stardust x Black Rose

Dragons

Black Rose dragon was resting wearily on the river bank of the Spirit World.

Her master, Aki Izayoi, had really gone all out with her duel with the man called Yusei Fudo, who was also a Signer. Black Rose felt whimpered as she remembered the feelings that her master had reflected; Pain, anger, sadness, loss. She hated being unable to do anything but do as she was told. If it were up to her, she would have forced her beautiful Aki onto her back, in the softness of her petals, and carried her away to some place where she would no longer have to suffer.

Ever since she was young, Aki had not received the parental support she needed. And so every day, in the morning, after school, before she ate her meals and before she went to bed; Black Rose would listen to Aki's voice. Her master would tell her everything, how she felt, how she wanted to feel, her dreams, her pain. Black Rose never mated with another dragon, and so this special human girl had become her "child".

But alas, there were rules. Black Rose was forbidden to go past the relationship of Signer and Dragon. And so the great beast simpy continued to whine and whimper. Yusei had saved that woman. Black Rose could not.

_'I'm useless to my master.'_ she thought bitterly. _'I'm even the reason why people fear her.'_

Suddenly, she felt something nuzzle against her leg. She raised her head, tilting it slightly to the direction of the action. Stardust dragon was nudging her, his claws clasping her thigh and panting excitedly. She decided to ignore him and laid her head back down, closing her eyes and wishing sleep to consume her.

But no.

The damn thing kept pushing and pushing, irritating her beyond belief. She still remained stubborn, refusing to pay him any attention. Finally, she had had enough.

She sent him a warning bite with snake-like speed, snapping her jaws shut just centimeters in front of his face. Her cold, yellow eyes stared down his blue ones. They were frozen in place, like how tigers would try to intimidate each other. And then, she growled menacingly and laid her head back down, pleased with herself.

'Play with me.' the stupid shiny dragon persisted, nudging her again.

'Go away.' the darker of the two moaned, shutting her eyes again.

'Please play with me.' he repeated, flapping his wings. She glared at him, completely, geniunely pissed off. This was the dragon she had failed to defeat.

'Go away, damn it. Why would you want to play with me, anyway? Didn't I give you gashes on your chest earlier?'

'You're a very pretty dragon.' he said innocently. 'I've never played with a pretty dragon before, and a really young one too. Red Daemon's always beats me up and Ancient Fairy is such an oldie. Besides, my master and your master are friends now. Come on, play with me!'

The dragon of the claw couldn't help but feel enlightened. That was the first time another dragon called her pretty, and even the first time someone wanted to play with her. Sure, Aki was there, but she would always cry because her opponent would get hurt. And so the female replied, 'I really want to play with you, but I'm tired.'

'Ok, then I'll stay with you.' the jolly reptile responded happily, tucking his companion's head under his neck. He let out a soft, unintimidating growl to somewhat massage her.

Never before had she felt such kindness. A lot of people tried to tear her card form up. And when other creatures and humans saw her, they would run away. Her form convulsed, and she hid her face daintily under her petal-like wings. Tears fell down uncontrollably, her whimpers escaping as she cursed tear ducts. Snakes didn't have them, so why did dragons?

The dragon on top of her whimpered too, nudging her head with his nose before pressing the side of his face to hers. When she wouldn't stop crying, he licked her tears and wrapped his claws possesively over her. 'Such a pretty dragon.' he sighed. 'My master has no females in his deck. I think he's gay.' he whispered secretively to her.

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes again, listening to him talk. She never had a friend before, so this was new. It felt good. And so she basked in the feeling, letting the blue dragon rant and rant, treasuring every moment. However, she wanted to start a conversation with him too. And so she began, 'Do you ever think about mating?'

'Mating? You mean, like making babies?'

The sleepy dragon nodded with difficulty, her long neck having to support the weight of her head. And she was already so tired, she was barely able to keep her eyes open. 'Don't you want babies, or to preserve your species? We are, after all, one of a kind. Although we may live for thousands, millions, billions of years even, nothing lasts forever. So don't you want to be remembered, in a way?'

'But I don't know how to mate.' he stated bluntly, playing with her petals and tugging at them gently, just to see if they came off. The weaker ones did, though he realized they were her scales.

'But do you want to?'

'I guess.' was the muttered response, Stadust's shimmering head plopping down on the sand. He too was tired. Black Rose was a formidable opponent, and so was that Aki Izayoi in general. His eyes closed uncosciously.

'You can, with me, one day if you'd like.'

But those words reached deaf ears. He was already asleep, his head tucked under Black Rose's neck. The said dragon smiled to herself. Stardust was still only a child, and so was his master. But there was some warmth about them both. It was their naivety that allowed them to be so kind.

And soon, she joined him in the world of dreams.

A/N: Bleh, almost no pride in that one. Anyway, it was a request from StarlightDragon(insert numbers here). I think he requested two weeks ago, lol.

Yeow. Above 100 reviews, thanks guys!

Thanks everyone!

Read and Review please!


	21. A Walk To Remember Jack x Carly

A Walk To Remember

Jack's POV

Finally. Peace and quiet with the woman I love.

I placed my hand on top of her head as we walked, stifling my laughs when she complained about being treated like a child. Carly Nagisa and I were out on a walk together, our first date in fact. After the struggle with the Dark Signers, I've decided that she and I should date. I've never felt like this before, never felt such love and compassion towards another human being. When I found out that she had revived... Well, I simply couldn't stop myself from laughing with joy. She was, undoubtedly, my most precious treasure.

'Hey, aren't you the old King?!' a lady's voice asked, and I cringed.

'Just keep walking.' I whispered to Carly, who glared at the woman.

'He looks like a foreigner!' the same woman cried.

'Oh my God, he's so hot!' another one squealed.

'Let's rip his shirt off!'

Without warning, I felt hands clasp my shoulders, my legs, my arms. Women's cries and squeals filled my ears painfully, and I actually trembled in fear. Carly would surely be angry with me. This happened before, quite a number of times actually; In the end, I never had enough time for Carly.

'H-help!' I screamed frantically, lowering my pride. 'I'm getting raped!'

'Don't you like that?' the long-haired reporter mocked, pushing her glasses up and staring at me with her arms crossed.

I gawked at her. 'I am not Yusei.'

She smiled then. We both knew about Yusei and his fiance Aki. Once, when we were at a hotel, they were so loud and... Oh Gawd. But I could see she was kind of sad. I didn't blame her. This usually happened when we were out, so much that we weren't able to enjoy much time together. She extended an arm out to me and I took it. When she had successfully pulled me out, we ran as fast as we could. I glanced at her and I saw her giggling.

'The fuck is funny?'

'I'm just happy.' she started, and closed her eyes in delight. 'All those girls want to be your lover. But I got lucky.'

I don't think Carly clearly understands the effect she has on me. I looked away then, staring straight ahead so I wouldn't trip and fall on my face. But I also had another reason for it; I didn't want her to see that look in my eyes. I didn't want her to be aware that she made me the happiest man in the world with that statement. I smirked a little. She could a little with thinking I didn't care. I don't know, that's just how I am.

The two of us ended up in a dark alley, breathless. We sat down a bit, and she punched my shoulder lightly.

'You... jerk.' she wheezed.

'You... bitch.' I mocked.

She giggled again and I wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head. She nuzzled and removed her glasses, cleaning it with her shirt.

'Hungry?' she asked quietly, and I nodded my head. She felt it, and reached into that sling bag she was carrying all the time. She dug through it a little, pulling out a sandwich. She offered it to me and I took out.

Only for it to be stolen by a bird.

'You motherfucking son-of-a-bitch!' I cried, instantly standing up and chasing after it. 'Come back with my goddamn lunch!'

'Jack, wait!' my companion called, chasing after me.

'You fucking thief!' I screamed at the top of my lungs, shaking my first in the air and ignoring people's stares. 'Give it back! My lunch! Give it back! You bastard!'

A child's cry caught my attention, and I stopped abruptly. As a result, Carly banged against me, hitting me with her fists and scolding me. She never cussed. I don't know why it was so gay. Grow a backbone.

'What's wrong?' she asked quietly when I didn't respond, her eyes traveling to the male child sitting on the bench, who buried his face in his hands to hide his tears. 'Hey, little boy. Are you ok?'

'I can't... find my mommy.' he sobbed, running to her and wrapping his short arms around her waist.

'We'll help you find your mommy.' she soothed, and I glared at her.

'No. Way.' I mouthed, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

* * *

'Don't you think your mom like... went to Poland or something?' I asked bitterly, earning myself a poke on the ribs from le betch.

'Don't be an ass.' she whispered, and I pretended to mouth those words back.

'No, she's here somewhere!' the kid, Taro, said excitedly.

I moaned in frustration as I hung my head back. It was already getting dark and I was fucking hungry. Stupid bird. Stupid fangirls. I just wanted to spend time with one girl, I didn't ask for one girl plus one kid.

'Here she is!' the kid practically squealed, hugging a tree.

Haha loser.

'That's your mom?' glasses girl clarified, and he nodded.

'She's buried under here.' he began. 'I wanted to see her again.'

'Where is your father?' I inquired, furrowing my brows.

'He left when mommy left. He's under here too.'

'Where do you stay?' I pressed.

'I escaped form the orphanage, cause the nuns kept hitting me. I'm kinda lonely, but I don't want to get hit again.

I looked to my left and saw Carly crying, her glasses turning moist and steamy. She took them out, but didn't clean them. She just cried.

I hated seeing her like this. And so, I cleared my throat rather awkwardly. 'You can stay with us. If you have a strong stomach.' and then I earned another poke.

'Yay!' he shrieked, hugging my legs.

'Get off!'

And Carly laughed.

I stopped then. It was ok. I would do anything, just so Carly could laugh.

* * *

A/N: Bleh. Almost not pride in that one once again.

I really should be more creative.

Thanks everyone!

Read and Review please!


	22. Birthday Jack x Carly

Birthday

Carly's POV

'Mommy, when will Daddy be home?' Kazuma asked me, tugging impatiently at me apron.

Oh right. You don't know who Kazuma is yet.

Jack and I married three years ago, though it was a little weird since I was the one who proposed. We were at my apartment back then, which I sold in order to buy a house with him. He had been his dinner which I made as usual and then complaining but how this wasn't season well or how this is too salty or blah blah blah. Ass. I would have scolded him and told him that he should be grateful because I even bothered to cook his damn food. But at the time, I didn't. I was so nervous.

_'Jack, will you marry me?' I had asked nervously, my cheeks turning bright pink._

_'Yes.' was his reply, plain and blunt._

_'....'_

_'What?'_

_'That's it? You're just gonna marry me like that?'_

_'Sure.'_

Whenever I remember that day, I always feel like taking off my wedding ring and shoving it down his-

'Soon.' I replied hurriedly, trying to stop the pot from exploding. I was watching TV with my child, and I forgot that the soup was being boiled. Oh well shit I even burned soup. I couldn't really do anything right, it was such a bummer.

'How soon?' he persisted, and I clicked my tongue a little, indicating I was getting a bit irritated. I never scolded him. I was unable to. Even Jack was unable to. He was way too cute. He got my eyes, but was golden blonde like Jack. His personality reminded me of Jack too. Spoiled brat. But I loved him all the same.

'Please Kazuma, mommy has to stop the house from burning.'

'Ok.' and with that, he trotted back to the telly. I sighed heavily. That jerk. He never came home right away from work, but he was never usually this late. Still, I wasn't worried. Fear itself ran away from Jack Atlas.

When the soup stopped bubbling over, I ran a cloth around the rim of the pot to dry the wet edges. I always like to keep things spick and span. Because of this, during the weekends, Jack and Kazuma would have a little game. It involved dirtying the house and getting me angry on purpose. But in the end, they wouldn't let me clean any of that stuff. They'd do it themselves. It really was just a game to them, they didn't mean to abuse me or make me their personal maid.

I poured the soup into a bowl, taking it over to my son. 'Eat. You need to go to bed early.'

'Here, mommy.' he said, handing me a card that had "Happy Birthday" written on it.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I myself had forgotten it was my birthday, and this was such a pleasant surprise. I hugged him tightly, and he tried to wriggle free. He didn't like being hugged, it embarrassed him. He really was like his father.

Oh, his father.

I pulled away and frowned. He must have forgotten. I won't hide the fact that I'm disappointed. He didn't even greet me. Still, that really was like him. I shrugged it off and lead my Kazuma to his room. He wasn't hungry.

'Good night.' I cooed, and he pecked my cheek.

* * *

'That stupid man.' I muttered sleepily to myself. I had to stay up for him, he had no key. And he didn't memorize the lock's code.

It was 11:30 in the evening and my eyes were starting to close by themselves. My head was pounding from watching cheesy telenovelas all night. What the hell was taking him so long?

As if on cue, the doorbell rang noisily. I ran and opened the door, narrowing my eyes at my husband.

'You're late.' I hissed.

'Sorry.' he panted, and I could see he was tired.

'Are you ok?' I began, worried. He was the most arrogant, self-centered human being on Earth, but I still loved him. 'You look kinda tired.'

'The car broke. I left at Yusei's and I had to run here.'

'Why didn't you get a cab?'

'I had to buy something.'

Smart, smart Jack.

'Well, whatever. Just get in here and go to bed, you'll feel better in the morning.'

'Wait.' he wheezed, taking out clear box with a watch in it. 'Happy birthday.'

Tears of joy fell down my cheeks and I wrapped my arms around his neck. 'Thank you.' I breathed, and he tried to wriggle away. I giggled.

He was just like his kid.

* * *

A/N: Wow. So lame. Another request from Karone. And I forgot to say, but the previous one was from Sin-Hunter's request.

Thanks everyone!

Read and Review please!


	23. Possession Divine x Aki x Yusei

Possession

Divine's POV

Although I actually wasn't actually very handy with a gun, I was able to hit my target on his abdomen. I smirked as pain engulfed his features, blue eyes widening as his body slinking down to the ground pathetically in defeat. That would teach him. That would teach him to try and steal my Aki from me.

'Yusei!' the said woman screeched, kneeling by his side and shaking him by the shoulders. 'Yusei! Yusei, please wake up.'

Needless to say, I was quite jealous of him. I had known Aki longer, I had taken her in, given her a home. I took care of her. I gave her three square meals a day, I talked to her, I accepted her, I approved of her powers. So why was it that he got all the attention from her? I'm pretty sure I had done much more for her than he did, so why did she care so much for him? Whenever I was physically hurt, my Jeanne D'Arc would ask she could help me in any way. But with this case, she was actually worried about him. She was actually screaming his name, fussing over him, wanting him to live. She never did that with me.

I continued to watch in fascination. I had never seen this side of the woman known as Aki Izayoi, the Black Rose Witch. Come to think of it, I never knew witches could be so warm and loving. Oh, I know what you're thinking; how cruel of you to see her as a witch! But isn't she? Isn't she a monster, isn't she terrifying? Come on. No matter how you look at her, Aki isn't normal. She's very far from it. When I took her in, I simply accepted her. It didn't mean that I still didn't see her as a weapon I could use, a tool to be shaped and toyed around with. I just... accepted her. Didn't she want that?

'Wake up. Wake up, please!' she continued to cry, actual tears falling from her usually cold eyes.

'Izayoi...' he smiled weakly, grasping her wrist. 'I'm sorry. I wasn't able to save you.'

'Please don't say that! You did, you really did! Yesterday at the Fortune Cup, because of you, I was able to open my eyes again. Yusei, because you wanted me to think for myself, because you wanted me to love myself, I can be free again! So please don't say that, please don't!'

'Why do you care so much for this man?!' I finally intervened. I couldn't take this sappy, disgusting sight. I just couldn't. It was preposterous. 'You've only met him three times. How can you call him your saviour, when he even failed at that?!' I gestured to his limp body.

'Shut up, Divine.' She hissed, and I was shocked by the venom in her voice.

Immediately, her focus turned back on the Satellite scum. Her hands were placed on top of his chest, pumping. After around three pumps, she'd place her mouth on top of his, attempting to give life to him and kissing him before pumping her hands again.

She never kissed me.

'Yusei...' her voice was already beyond recognition. It was choked by sobs, choked by tears. It drove me insane. 'Come back to me.'

'I can save the boy.' I had said sinisterly. She gazed long and hard at me, trying to see if I was telling the truth.

'What's the catch?'

'You remain here, in the Arcadia Movement. And you are to never see him again.'

She bit her bottom lip, her eyes wobbling with sadness. I almost cracked a smile. I loved seeing her like this, I loved seeing her in pain. I loved knowing that I could make her feel this way. She's mine. She's all mine, I wouldn't let anyone have her. She hung her head just then, before nodding ever so slightly. 'Ok. I'll do it. Just... Save him.'

'That's right.' I chuckled, lifting her chin with my finger. 'Know your place, my pet. You're mine.'

Almost hesitantly, I stuck two of my fingers down the other man's throat. The blood that was clotting his throat immediately gushed out, finally making him able to breathe. 'There. He can breathe now. That'll do until the rescue team gets here.'

True to my word, I flung my cell phone open, speed dialling my Movement's rescue team. My eyes wandered to her form. She was trembling in fear. She knew. She knew that I would make her pay.

That was over five years ago.

The man known as Yusei Fudo had been saved. I almost shot him again on his way out. "Let her go." He had told me. Of course I didn't listen.

'O-ow...' Aki moaned in pain underneath me.

'Aww... how cute. Does it hurt?' I mocked sadistically, biting her neck and groping one of her breasts as hard as I could, wanting to make her feel more pain. Delight washed over me when she winced.

'Why?' she asked, her voice small and fragile. It excited me, the fear in her voice when she spoke to me. 'Why can't you be nice to me?'

'Because you're so beautiful. You're so beautiful that you make me want to own you, you're so beautiful that you make me want to dominate! You're mine, don't ever forget that. And you had chosen to give yourself to me too. How much lower can you sink, my love?'

'Please let me go.'

'Never. You chose that bastard over me, and this is what you get.' I forcefully grabbed her face, making her look at me. 'You're so foolish.'

Her eyes that were once so full of life now held no emotion. She was still pretty of course; but this time like a perfect doll. Not like a human being. Never like a human being. Just the way I wanted it, just the way I would make her want it. Maybe, if I stayed by her side, she would learn to love me the same way she had learned to love Yusei. Maybe if I could prove to her that I really, truly wanted her, she would feel the same way about me too. Only time would tell, and I'd never give up until she'd have feelings for me.

I stood up, zipping up my pants and grabbing my shirt off of the floor. 'Tomorrow, you attack the Signers.' I called. 'You are to defeat all of them. That man included.'

Without waiting for a reply, I left the room. One day, she would learn to love me. If I hoped long enough, if I wished long enough, she would.

I was sure of it.

* * *

A/N: Request from Spamus. Tried something new. I'm so sick of everyone depicting Divine as only a cold-hearted man. So I tried depicting him as somehow pathetic, delusional. I was trying to make him desperate to win Aki's love, even if she was unhappy. Of course, his idea of love is different from how we see it.

Thanks, everyone, for supporting me thus far.


	24. Do You Still Love Me? Jack x Carly

Do You Still Love Me?

Carly's POV

I ran over to the place Yusei, Jack and Crow were staying in. It was a rather large basement that the old landlady Zola was letting them reside in. It was quite late at night. Somewhere in between ten or eleven, I think. I hoped that blonde was awake. I prayed with all my heart that he was.

Did he still love me?

The reason why I was so desperate was to see him was to get an answer to that question. I remembered what happened with the Dark Signers all of a sudden, I woke up from a dreadful nightmare about that. I killed Divine. Or at least, tried to. I couldn't believe I did that, but for some reason, I held no remorse. He killed me in the first place.

That's right. Even if I'm alive now, it didn't change the fact that I was once killed. Technically, I was still dead. I was living a borrowed life, I didn't deserve it in the first place. I had already lost the one that was originally given to me. What was the difference between me and another average human being? When other people die, do they come back to life? No! It was impossible. I'm just an empty shell, a wanderer.

Tears flowed down my face when I realized how wrong all of this was. I shook my head, trying to free myself of these thoughts. Branches grazed my cheeks with their sharp ends, and I think I got quite a few cuts. But I didn't care. It was better to feel pain. If I felt pain, I wouldn't have the energy to think about how evil I really was.

'Jack!' I called, banging the door angrily. 'Jack! Please come out! Jack, Jack, Jack! I need to talk to you! Ja-'

'What?!' he demanded, clearly infuriated with me.

'I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest.'

'What is it? Hurry up, can't you see I'm trying to sleep?'

'I remember what happened with the Dark Signers.' I started, inhaling and exhaling slowly. 'I... Jack, I don't know if this is real or not, but I remember you telling me you loved me!'

He stiffened just then, leaning against the wall and huffing in annoyance. His purple eyes narrowed, studying me almost painfully. I felt naked under his gaze, so I crossed my arms over my chest, pretending that I was feeling cold. It was like we were having a staring contest, neither of us moving. That's odd. Why would he take so long to answer? 'I don't know what the fuck you're talking about.'

'Don't lie.' I hissed. 'It wouldn't take you so damn long to answer if you were telling the truth. Please, just tell me you love me! Don't you?'

'I don't know, Carly. I have no memory of any of that. You can't just wait for me to give you an answer you want to hear. Now I'm sorry if what I said wasn't what you wanted, but it's what you need. You came for an answer, you got one; I don't know. Now kindly leave. Sorry, but your love for me isn't reciprocated.'

'There! How would you know I love you? I never told you, did I? I only told that after our duel, I only admitted it before I-' I stopped then. It took my all to hold the salty tears back, but I managed it somehow. 'Before I died.'

My arms dropped at my sides, and I just let my eyes stare blankly into space. There was a pang of pain in my chest, and I felt my hands trembling. Something cold and wet slid down my skin, meeting at my chin and plopping onto the ground. I guess I wasn't able to prevent myself from crying after all. The corners of my lips twitched, and I let out a trill of laughter.

'What the hell is so funny?'

'Me.' I laughed even more. 'I'm funny. I guess you don't want to be with a dead girl, huh? That's ok. I wouldn't want to be with a walking corpse either.'

'That's not true.' he snapped. 'You aren't dead. You were, but now-'

'Shut up.'

He blinked in surprise. I never got angry at him, at least not seriously. I never interrupted him while he was talking. But right now, I just didn't care. I shouldn't even be living. I should be in a coffin right now, under the ground, rotting. 'I am dead. I died once, and that's it. I'm hollow. Plus, I'm a murderer. I tried to kill that man, the head of the Arcadia Movement that Aki belonged to before.'

'That's...'

'That's why you've changed your mind about me, isn't it?!' I screeched, grabbing his shirt and rocking him back and forth. 'Because I'm dead?! Because I'm a murderer?! Is that why you won't tell me what you think?! I'm madly in love with you, Jack! I just need to know how you feel about me! Everyday, I wonder what you think of me! It hurt me to think that you were once in love with me, and that I lost that chance! You can deny it all you want, but I know the truth! So do you still love me? Just answer me; do you still love me? Do you still love me?! Do you still love me?! Do you still love me?! Answer me!' I was hitting him now, banging my fist against his chest. 'That's how it feels, Jack! That pain in my chest, that's how it feels! Do you think I like it?! Do _you_ like it?! It's horrible, isn't it?! It's painful, isn't it?! Just give me an answer! Do you still love me?!'

'Stop it!' he commanded, grabbing my waist and pushing me against the door. 'Just stop it.' he repeated, but in between quick kisses. Then he trailed more, starting from my mouth and going down to my flank. He was kneeling now, his arms wrapped around my thighs. 'Yes. I still love you, I know you're the only woman I'll ever love. But look; I have no job, I can't even hold one for more than five minutes. I'm never going to make you happy.'

'Yes you will!' I cried happily, slinking down to the ground to join him. I snaked my arms around his neck and to my surprise, he hugged me back. It was just like the time when I told him I loved him. 'I love you, Jack. That's all I'll ever really need. Even if you rejected me, at least I had gotten an answer.'

'I love you.' I thought I heard him say. But I couldn't be sure.

This is Jack Atlas, after all.

A/N: Request from raiukyuu. You know I was doing this while watching the 5D's dub. So excuse me if it's... different.

Thanks everyone!

Read and Review please!


	25. Photos Jack x Carly

Photos

Jack's POV

Oh yes. Oh yes oh yes oh yes. I've finally done it. I've finally done the one prank that would surely piss Carly off. I loved picking on her, for some strange reason.

If there was one thing Carly loved-besides me-that would be her camera. Yes. It was her life's work; taking pictures of people when they were successful, unsuccessful, happy, sad, all that shit. She was someone who loved capturing life in a photo, preferably when her model would be rejoicing from a seemingly impossible victory. Her life, was actually the joy in others. That was what I loved about her.

Still, last night she forced me to decline a duel so we could have dinner together. And my opponent was supposed to be Yusei too. Bitch.

And so, today I decided to take random photos with her digicam. I simply nabbed it, went for a quick stroll in the park, and snapped away. Looking at the pictures now, I wanted to laugh my ass off; A man spilling ice cream on his shirt, a woman slipping into the lake, a boy poking a snail, a dog pissing on his master's shoes, and a pigeon pecking at a used condom. Awesome.

'Jack!' that familiar voice of hers called, the sound of a door slamming shut resonating in the air. And then, that feeling washed over me again. Whenever Carly was around me, I felt enlightened, entranced, happy. I would never let her know that. For some reason, I didn't like the idea of her knowing exactly how dear she was to me. Perhaps, it was because I wouldn't know how to treat her then. She would probably expect me to change, follow her commands and utter sweet nothings in her ear. But, um, hello? Jack Atlas, remember?

'Sorry I couldn't cook dinner in time.' she muttered, raising a plastic bag that smelled of food. 'But I bought us something on the way. Take out.'

'McDonalds?'

She winced. 'KFC.'

I narrowed my eyes at her. Sure, growing up in Satellite I didn't have top-notch cuisine to eat. But she knew full well that I very rarely ate fast food. And if I did, it had to be McDonalds. Ew, KFC. Chicken dipped in its own fat. Then fried. I can feel myself shudder just thinking about it. 'Make me dinner.'

'Jack, just eat it.' she begged, placing the bag with the fried chicken carcasses on the table. She practically dragged her feet to the kitchen in order to get some plates. Damn, she really was exhausted.

'I don't eat the bodies of the tortured. Oh, and check your camera.'

I saw her stiffen, and she stopped in her tracks. Very slowly, she turned her head to face me. It was like she understood that I had done something terribly wrong. After what seemed like ages, she stopped locking her eyes with me before running to get the said device. I chuckled a little to myself.

The banging of closets and opening of drawers echoed in my ears. I frowned a little. I know she loves her camera and all, but does she have to love it that much? I suppose my love for dueling is her love for photography. Interesting, how people can really get into their hobbies and activities.

'Jack.' she whined, checking out the pictures I took. She flipped through them rapidly, groaning after each flip. All of a sudden, she stopped the cycle and gasped. Her face contorted in disgust, and she gritted her teeth. I smiled sadistically. It must have been the bird with the condom. After a few moments, she resumed her browsing with her eyebrows knitted together. I could actually feel signals of irritation bouncing out of her and pressing against me. Although I'd never say it out loud, I was actually quite intimidated of her a little now.

To be honest, I was about to mutter some sort of apology. She was really infuriated, it was unbelieveable and unbecoming of Carly. However, gradually, her expression started to change. Her mouth formed an "O" of surprise, her aquamarine eyes glittering with child-like wonder. 'Hey, these are actually pretty good.'

I blinked. 'You're kidding.'

'No, really.'

'Mmhmm.'

'Jack! Really; the life you caught in each photo is incredible!'

'It's a pigeon pecking at a used condom!' I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

'The angles, the colors...' she continued, ignoring me. 'Everything is just... beautiful.'

'Oh please.'

'You know, you might be good at something other than dueling.' she pointed out.

I gave it a bit of thought. Come to think of it, I really did enjoy photography. Taking random pictures and observing people be idiots gave me some sort of thrill that dueling never gave. Don't take me the wrong way; in turn, dueling gave me something that photography never could. Nonetheless, I enjoyed handling a camera. It was fun, it was relaxing. I didn't have to worry about winning or losing; it was art, my art. It made me happy.

Strange. Other than dueling, friends -except Aki- and Carly, nothing had given me much joy. At least, before now.

'So is Jack Atlas a photographer now?' she asked playfully, disrupting my thoughts. As if she were never mad at me, she seated herself in front of me and laid her head on my lap. Hey. Wrong way around.

I smirked.

'Shut up, bitch.'

A/N: Request from raiukyuu. Man, I need to get these requests out of the way. Just three more to go.

And, I must say a big thank-you to everyone who sent me pm's concerning my family problems. I'm sorry I didn't reply to any of them, but I was having trouble talking about it. Still, I very much appreciate it all, and I'm much better now.

Thanks so very much everyone!


	26. For Her Divine x Aki

For Her

Aki's POV

'Ah... As of today, Number 37658 has injured two of her caretakers, one of which is currently in the ICU and has lost nearly two litres of blood.' yet another member of the Movement, Elias, complained to my husband. 'Sir, it's getting increasingly harder and harder to actually contain the organism... Sir, as much as it disturbs me to propose so, I believe that it is in the Movement's best interest if Number 376-'

'Rosa.'

'Come again, Sir?'

'Rosa.' the emerald-eyed man repeated, smoothing his fiery red hair with a gloved hand. 'Rosa Blanca. That's her name.'

'Oh... I see, Sir. Well, as I was saying, perhaps Miss Rosa should be-'

The sentence was never finished. However, it didn't take a genius to decipher the following phrase. That child was dangerous and everyone knew it. Her powers were even stronger than those of her father's or mine... Perhaps even combined. The minute she was born into this disgusting world, the entire energy supply of the city shut down for a few minutes. Some psychic duelists who bore witness to the event tried to shrug it off as a mere coincidence. But I didn't believe that, not at all. I believe that my daughter had powers which could eventually rival that of the actual Momentum of Neo Domino City. But because she had yet to even learn how to control such abilities, she was a threat to the safety of the citizens within the vicinity. Of course she needed to be put down.

To be killed.

The poor fool didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. It happened so fast, I had no idea of knowing how Elias' bloody corpse ended up at my feet. It really was a ghastly sight; his mouth was contorted into a screech, his eyes so wide I could hardly see any colour except the emptiness of white stained with splashes of lovely crimson. I glanced up at my spouse, who was at the other end of the room, as if he never moved. His breathing was deep, cold sweat forming on his fair skin.

It amused me somewhat to see him like this. Never before had I known Divine to love. Yet when the life of his daughter was put at risk, he could no longer mask himself in his aloof and collected demeanor. His vision was blind to everything but the blazing rage that filled his heart. He had learned to love, as funny as it seemed. Yes, he did love our daughter. Although he will never tell her in words, his actions had already gotten the message across.

'Daddy!' Rosa escaped from my arms, rushing towards her father. Her cascade of red hair flowed behind her, as smooth and fluid as the flow of blood from a wound. Divine's strong limbs enveloped her, cradling her as tenderly as he did the first time he held her, with as much care as if she were a precious porcelain doll. But of course, Rosa Blanca is the only person in the entire world he would never even dream of controlling with puppet strings. I smiled to myself. He actually _wanted_ her to have a heart, he_ wanted _her to experience emotions. And I knew why. As sad as it seemed, he wanted to know that he was loved back, as a father. He wanted to feel the warmth his parents have deprived him of; the warmth of family. He was so broken inside, this man. My very soul bled for him.

'Sweetheart, I'm sorry you had to see daddy get mad again.' he mumbled, tucking her head under his chin.

'It's ok!' she exclaimed. She look up at him with her enormous, green eyes. They were hauntingly beautiful against her skin, skin so pale you would have thought she were the offspring of an ice god. And indeed she was, though she had the ability to melt his heart. 'I love it when daddy protects me!'

I just watched them hug and bask in each others' love. It was a doomed love. A god who prides himself on ice must never melt, and yet his very own kin is allowing him to do so. I've noticed that his powers have been wavering, and that he was having more and more difficulty calling them forth. He would sweat, he would pant, he would be rendered exhausted even after only a few minutes of use. Just like me, the heartless and violent nature of his mind would be reflected on his powers. But, to indulge in petty things like family and love would diminish the intensity of our "gift". Knowing that, he still refuses to kill her. He loves her more than anything in the world.

'One day...' his husky voice whispered. 'My child, you will have the city. It will be your playground, your little doll house. And all those people...' he carried her over to the window. 'All of those people, those organisms, those mechanisms... They will be yours to control and play with. That I promise you.'

'Really? You don't need to get me such a big gift, daddy.'

'But I want to. And you'll have so much fun playing with them, I guarantee.'

Me too. I would work with him. I would give all I had to him, for her. For my daughter, who is damned to a life of being used by others for her special capabilities should she leave this place. For my daughter, who I know will never understand the criminal view of death and murder, for it is part of her daily life. For my daughter, born of a mother who has been manipulated by a god. For my daughter, who I know will never truly be happy. For her, I will turn this city into ruins. I will make them bow down to her, to live under her hands. They will be at her mercy. They will pay for all they've done.

The Signers will pay for abandoning me.

Yusei will pay for turning away from me.

Yes, my Rosa Blanca will start a new civilisation; one filled with misery and destruction.

I would be sure to make both my husband's and daughter's dreams a reality.

For their twisted love.

A/N: That was so hard. So, so, so hard. I think my brain just exploded.

Well, this is for MAH DADDEH on Janime. Hope you like it!


End file.
